Upon a Falling Star
by EvermoreTwilightFan
Summary: When a wish upon a falling star changes three lives forever, what happens when Esme, Alice and Rosalie all wish upon the same falling star and with the same wish? You get a Freaked out Emmett, and confused Carlisle, and unsure Jasper and a down right astonished Edward. So what happens when you add poor human Bella to the mix? EdXB, EsXC, EMXR, AXJas, AngelaXBen. No imprints.
1. What the!

When a wish upon a falling star changes three lives forever, what happens when Esme, Alice and Rosalie all wish upon the same falling star and with the same wish? You get a Freaked out Emmett, and confused Carlisle, and unsure Jasper and a down right astonished Edward. So what happens when you add poor human Bella to the mix?

No imprints, Bella X Edward, Esme X Carlisle, Emmett X Rosalie, Alice X Jasper. Angela X Ben.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I only own the plot.

This is my first fan fiction, please be nice.

A Big thank you to my beta reader Miss-Blixed, you have done a great job.

* * *

Rose's POV.

With a sigh I watched as the sun went to sleep and the stars came out to play, another day has ended and the night has begun. The moon hangs in a silver quarter moon. I sigh. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward have gone hunting this weekend – just the guys – and Esme, Alice and I are staying home. Tomorrow Alice is planning on having the human – Bella – over. I grumbled under my breath before turning away from the window and heading down to the garage where I start playing around with my M3. Alice is in the living room flipping through a new Vogue magazine; Esme is in her room working on blueprints for something or other.

Time flew by while I am tuning my baby. I sigh as, once again, I think about the one thing I will never have, a child of my own. I head out of the garage as I want to be in my room with my saddened thoughts. I sit on the bed and I look out the window again. With the stars shining bright I make a wish.

Alice's POV.

I'm sitting on the couch flipping through the Vogue magazine which had come earlier today in the mail. I see Rose head to the garage but I don't interrupt, I know she needs a bit of time on her own. With Emmett out hunting with the rest of the boys, her thoughts always turns to what she had lost when she was changed. I wonder what it was like to be human since I don't have any memories of that time in my life. With a sigh I put the magazine down and I head to mine and Jazzy's room; I take a deep breath in and smile as I smell his comforting scent. I sit down on our bed and look out the window at the night sky; I once again wonder what it would be like to be human. Gazing at the stars in the sky I smile softly. I imagine being able to grow my hair out slightly and to try different foods, to be able to dream and sleep. A few times I have _seen_ Edward over at Bella's watching her sleep; I smile slightly, in some ways my visions are like dreams.

I look into Bella's future and smile, she's reading in her room while Charlie is watching some type of sport downstairs. I come back to my surroundings and with a smile I once again see the moonlight shining down upon the land around it; it's beautiful – in a colours being bleached out kind of way. I look at the sky again and make a wish.

Esme's POV.

I'm going through different designs in my mind; thinking about what our next house will be and I wonder slightly where it might be. We won't be moving until after Bella joins our family, it will be so nice to finally have our family complete; Edward had waited so long for Bella to come tripping into our lives. I continue to think of different designs while I allow my memories of Bella and Edward together to wash over me – to see the love shining from both of them when they are together, it warms my heart – and I smile. It's then that I start a design of a small cottage for the two of them for when the time comes – in my mind I start drawing the outlines of the house.

With the design almost done I stop and head over to the bed I share with Carlisle; with a smile on my face I think about the years we've had together. After the loss of my first son – in a way – I have gained three more and two daughters, well three since I consider Bella to be another. I look up and out of the window, and with a sigh think back to when I realised that I wouldn't be able to give Carlisle a child of our own; When I was turned we had Edward already and in my heart he is our son, but I've wanted to be able to give that miracle to Carlisle ever since he saved me. I look up into the sky and make a wish.

Bella's POV.

I can hear Charlie on the stairs and I know he is heading to bed. I wish Edward was here but he is hunting with his brothers and father; I smile slightly at the thought of them bonding. Alice is planning another Bella Barbie for tomorrow and the idea of it causes me to sigh. I'm glad that I will get to spend some time with my friend, even if Rosalie is going be there but I have a promise from Edward that she is under strict instructions to be nice to me. Esme is happy that I will be staying the night tomorrow. The thought brings a smile to my face and with that I put my book on my bedside table, turn off my light and at some point drift off to sleep

I wake up with my alarm and get out of bed, it is early in the morning and so I go to my window to check if Charlie's cruiser is there – it isn't. The phone rings downstairs so I hurry to go get it; I slip slightly and bump into my door frame on my way past. I race downstairs and thank my lucky stars that I haven't tripped. I get to the phone before it has stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I ask breathlessly as I pull out a chair and sit down.

"Bella! We have a slight problem; can you please come over right away?" Alice's voice comes over the line, brimming with panic. My heart begins to race as I go through different options... something has happened to Edward... or Esme, sweet Esme, who is like another mother to me.

"Alice what's happened?" I ask as I start to panic even more.

"It's hard to explain, please come over." Alice pleads and I sigh before nodding my head; that is before I realise she wouldn't actually be able to see me right now even though she might have seen it in one of her visions.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I need to get dressed." I say before sighing. I hear Alice say, "Bye," before I hang up.

I race back to my room and stub my toe at the top of the stairs and end up limping the rest of the way to my room. I throw open my closet doors and grab a pair of jeans and a green, long-sleeve top. I change quickly, run to the bathroom where I brush my hair and pull it into a quick ponytail. I brush my teeth before I head back downstairs, grabbed my keys, wallet and jacket and leave the house. I lock the front door while I shrug on my jacket, then walk as fast as I can to my Chevy and hop in. I drive as fast as I can push my truck all the way to the Cullen's house.

When I arrive at the house it seems to be a bit chaotic. I go to the front door and knock. I hear a, "come in," from somewhere in the house. I enter and the smell of Edward is lingering faintly in the house. I head to the living room and gasp at what I see – Esme, Alice and Rosalie all sitting on the couches appearing to be human? And from the way that they are fidgeting I can tell that they are also unsure of what is happening.

Rose's POV.

I open my eyes and see light trying to break through the clouds that I can see outside my window; I'm not even sure when I shut them, wasn't it dark? I stand up, stretch and head to the bathroom, looking forward to having a shower. I catch my reflection in the mirror and stop; something doesn't quite look right. I peer closer at my reflection in the mirror and gasp, my violet, _human_ eyes were staring back at me and I'm not as pale as I was yesterday. I place my hand on my chest and feel my heartbeat. It's too much, and so I scream.

Esme's POV.

I look around me in awe; at some point in the night I had shut off my thoughts and been able to get as close to sleep as a vampire could. I notice a few things right away; I feel strange, I'm not as fast as I usually am and the room seems so cold. I am about to go change when I hear a scream coming from Rosalie and Emmett's room. Without a second thought I race from my room to hers throwing the door open and I'm surprised when it doesn't shatter on contact with the wall from the force but I dismiss it instantly. I continue into their bathroom where I see Rosalie staring at herself in the mirror with a look of shock on her face. When I got closer I gasp, not only are Rosalie's _human_ eyes looking back at me but my brown human eyes can be seen in the mirror too. Rosalie and I turn to look at each other before we both start crying.

Alice's POV.

A Scream breaks through my conscious and I groan as I get up. I ponder as to when I had shut my eyes but I don't bother examining that any closer as I head towards the source of the scream. I wander across the hall and into Emmett and Rosalie's room. I see Esme in the doorway of the bathroom crying, which causes me to frown. Vampires can't cry but tears are streaming down her cheeks, clear as day. I walk closer and notice Rosalie is there crying as well, hugging Esme with all her might which is odd as they normally aren't that close. With a snap movement I am pulled into the hug as well, the hug feeling warmer than it usually does. It's then that I see the mirror and let out a gasp at what I see; dark brown eyes, on my face. As Esme and Rosalie's tears start to wane they open their eyes and another gasp escapes me, Esme's eyes are brown, a lighter shade than my own, and Rosalie's are the violet that had been described as her human eye colour.

My legs are getting sore and I guess Esme's and Rosalie's are as well since we all somehow manage to make it back into Rose's and Em's bedroom where we all sit down on her bed.

"How did this happen?" Rose asks as she looks herself over. I shake my head unsure of everything.

"Let's just think about this. What did we all do last night before we somehow managed to fall asleep and change back into humans? Out loud so we can see if anything crosses." Esme says and we nod before slowly thinking back to what had happened the night before.

"I was flipping through the new Vogue magazine, and then I headed up to my room. I was looking out of the window when and wondering what it would be like to be human, then I looked up at the stars and made a wish – to be human again." I say and I see that both of them look to be in shock.

"I wished to be human again too." Rose stuttered out as she gaped and we both turned towards Esme.

"I wished to be human again as well." Esme admitted and we all continued to look at each other, the shock still present on our faces. It's at this moment that we hear our stomachs growl; we look at each other flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I don't remember how to cook, but we are going to have to eat." I say as I look towards Esme and Rose. They nod their heads.

"I know something about cooking but it has been a long time since I last cooked." Rose adds as she looks unsure.

Esme is looking at the bedspread. "I know how to cook but I am not sure whether you girls will like it. Let's head down to the kitchen, maybe we can find something easy to eat. Alice call Bella; we should warn her and maybe ask her for help." Esme says and I nod as we all head out of the room. In our slightly rumpled clothing, I note; I'll have to change that later but right now I need to contact Bella and then eat. Maybe not in that order but hey I haven't eaten in decades.

Esme's POV.

I head into the kitchen and find where I have put the bread that I had bought yesterday at the store for when Bella comes over. I put some in the toaster and wait for it to toast. Rosalie is searching through the different cupboards and counters – I guess to find plates; they are in the last counter right next to the stove. Rose lays them on the counter just as the toast pops up and I grab them before placing them on the plates, before realising they were hot.

Alice enters the room and grabs a knife for each of us to spread what we want on our toast. I grab a few jellies – Strawberry, Blueberry and Raspberry. I spread the blueberry one on my toast and take a bite; it tastes nicer than I thought it would and my plate is soon empty. I pull out three glasses and half fill them with some fruit juice that I find in the fridge. We cautiously take a sip; I like it, so I continue to drink the rest. Alice seems to not mind it and shrugs before drinking the rest of hers. Rose pulls a face and tips the rest of hers down the drain and fills her glass with water, drinking that instead. I clean up after we have finished and Rose heads to the living room where she paces slowly; Alice heading back to her room to grab her cell phone to ring Bella. I check the front door to see if it is unlocked – it is – and head to join Rosalie in the living room where I settle on one of the couches. Alice comes back a few minutes later, nods and sits down next to me, Rose soon joining us. Twenty minutes later I hear Bella's truck pull up in front of the house. We hear Bella knock on the door and Alice and Rose share a look.

"Come in" I call as we all start fidgeting, unsure of how Bella was going to react. When Bella comes into view we start fidgeting a whole lot more. Bella bites her lip and Alice smiles, Rosalie looks unsure of herself right now and I'm not too sure how I feel.

Bella's POV.

I just stand there staring at the three Cullen women in astonishment, they're human. I come in and sit down in an empty armchair.

"Holy Crow! You're human. When and how did this happen?" I ask as I look pointedly at each of them.

"It seems making a wish at the same time shows results." Rosalie says as she looks at me.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please let me know what you think.  
also most of the time I will be trying to stay in Bella's pov, unless it's something I can't write about from her view, I will then change it to one of the cullens. Please review.


	2. A Huntin' trip

A/N: so we have seen what goes on with the girls let's see how the guy's hunting trip goes.  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I only own the plot.

A Big thank you to my beta reader Miss-Blixed, you have done a great job.

* * *

Emmett's POV.

_Come out, come out where ever you are grizzly, I want to play!_ I think as I stalk towards my next prey, it's the morning after we left the girls at home and boy, I am missing my Rosie! It's fun to be able to spend time with my brothers and father – we spent most of last night wrestling one another and now I owe Edward a rematch. I just want to beat him one time!

_Hot dang there's a grizzly! Run for your life teddy bear!_ I think as I catch up with the grizzly. I can hear snickering and smirk; Edward has heard me.

_What's the matter Eddiekins?_ I taunt which causes him to growl; I charge ahead and grab the neck of the bear. It takes a few swipes at me but I dodge them easily; it growls at me and bares its' teeth.

"Woo, you got some bad breath, teddy. I suggest mouth wash and a good scrubbing of them fangs you got." I say before sinking my teeth into its' jugular. I can hear Edward laughing as I continue to drain my meal.

"Hey Emmett, try acting your age. I mean really, 'run for your life teddy bear,' you sound like a twelve year old who's stolen something from his sister." Edward says as he drops down from the tree he had been sitting in. I growl in a friendly manner towards my brother.

Jasper's POV.

I take down a deer as I hear a growl and sigh; Emmett's playing with his food again. I take no notice of it as I begin to drink the cooling blood. I'm missing Alice, and I have a feeling in my gut that something's not quite right, something's going on back home but I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or not. I really wish now that I had covered Edward's back the other day with the weekend hunting trip. I sigh when I think of Edward and Bella. It was after their wedding that Bella had let it be known she wasn't feeling well and so Edward has postponed the honeymoon until after she is feeling better. When we left on Thursday Edward had reluctantly left Bella under Charlie's care; he wants someone she knows around her until she's over her bug, and of course Charlie had jumped at the chance of keeping his daughter home for a few more days, and it's known that Bella hasn't finished packing her things from his house.

I shake my head and head back to where my brothers are wrestling; two trees are already lying on the ground from where – I guess – they had knocked each other against them. I jump into a tree and lean against the trunk watching; I see how Edward is using Emmett's weaknesses to his advantage and I smirk, the solider in me proud.

Carlisle's POV.

I can hear my sons play fighting and which causes me to smile as I bury the last deer. I head back and watch as they play. I see Jasper up in a tree and decide to join him. I have to admit he has a good view of the match below.

"So Jasper, how are you feeling?" I ask as I keep my eyes on the match below; I know he has been slightly tempted with Bella's scent being so strong in the house considering she's pretty much living there twenty-four seven now. I wonder how Bella's feeling; when we left she had a small bug and so we left her at Charlie's under his supervision, but I have a feeling that she has talked him into going fishing.

"Better, I feel that my resistance is improving. I am hunting every two and a half weeks, just to make sure." Jasper responds. I wonder how he will take the theory Bella had about his control.

"Good, good. Bella made an interesting theory the other day before we left." I say as I watch Jasper turn his full attention to me, and I sigh slightly as I turn to look at him. "She wondered if, since you can feel how everyone is feeling, including when we are hungry or just haven't hunted recently, if it makes your thirst harder to control since you have yours plus whoever else is thirsty as well?" I say. At first I hadn't really thought much of it but when Bella had explained it a bit more I could see how it could make sense. The incident on her eighteenth is one example, maybe while the room's atmosphere surrounding him was lusting for her blood it may have pushed his control too much, making his blood lust too much to resist.

"I've never thought of it like that before; if she is right what do we do?" Jasper asks. It's then that Edward and Emmett stop fighting and start listening to the conversation above them.

"We can test it, when we get back maybe. Edward what do you think? Is yours any harder to handle when the others are thirsty?" I ask as I look towards my, 'first born,' son. Edward jumps up and joins us on another branch, just to the other side of Jasper; Emmett grumbles before jumping up and joining us on my other side.

"Sometimes, if they are thirsty to the point where they imagining the hunt without actually committing to acting it out, I find mine harder to control; it's like twin thirsts instead of just one. I think Bella may be right about Jasper. If so, I must apologise to you Jasper, I never really thought about how your thirst may be worse when I haven't hunted. I'm sorry, for at times I had thought of you as the weakest when in fact you may very well be the strongest out of us, 'children,'" Edward says as he holds out his hand to Jasper, and I know he is apologising and hoping Jasper will accept it. They shake hands and Jasper smiles at Edward.

"No hard feelings, I have also thought the same thing about myself a few times." Jasper says as he pulls Edward down to the ground and they start their own wrestling match. I just laugh as I watch their antics.

Edward's POV.

I still feel like I've just dreamt Bella up; my beautiful Bella is finally my wife. I smile as I wrestle with Jasper; it had made my day when I was beating Emmett before and then I had overheard Carlisle and Jasper's talk and I smile at the realisation of just how smart my wife truly is. I have Jasper pinned in just a few short minutes; he fights his way out before pinning me back and it's just a few seconds more before I get him back. I can hear Carlisle and Emmett laughing and all is good. I know tomorrow we will be heading home and back to our wives. I tune into Jasper's thoughts – he has a bad feeling, in fact so does Emmett; Carlisle's missing Esme but he doesn't have the same feeling. I stop fighting with Jasper and I guess he's realised that I want to know more since he's stopped as well. I only know that he can feel the change in my emotions.

"So what's this feeling you and Emmett have?" I question as I look at both Jasper and Emmett; Carlisle turns to look at them both as well. Emmett just shrugs from his perch in the tree.

"Just a feeling I have, something just doesn't feel right. Like we left the girls home in some kind of danger or something. Emmett and I ran around Forks and half way to Seattle to see if there were any nomads in the area, we found nothing. So I shrugged it off but the feeling's back." Jasper says as he sits down on the ground and uses a twig to draw in the dirt.

"Jasper, I still have the feeling too; maybe we should cut our trip short and head home just to check." Emmett says as he looks at each of us. Carlisle is thinking. Jasper is nodding his head I know he wants to head home and make sure that Alice is okay. If my brothers are worried about their wives I know that it is no simple matter. I start to worry about Bella, is she okay? When we had left Bella had been feeling unwell but had persistent that I needed to go with my father and brothers; I hope she's feeling better. I'd also left her with Alice watching her future.

"Well, if we are all in agreement, lets head back to the car and surprise our wives. Edward, why don't you ring Bella and let her know that she's to come over to the house today to stay?" Carlisle says and I smile and nod.

"Bella is already going to the house today, Alice had made plans for a Bella Barbie session and Bella had agreed that half of the day could be spent doing that and the other half spending time with the rest of the girls and they somehow agreed to it. Knowing Alice she is going to do a, 'human,' sleepover. Bella plans to stay the night." I say. I see Carlisle nod and Emmett laugh and Jasper smile; it's his wife doing the makeovers anyway, he's probably just glad that he's not on the receiving end.

"Okay, well we are agreed, lets head home to our wives." Carlisle concludes and he starts running in the direction towards the car, the three, 'kids,' running along behind him.

* * *

A/N: what do you guys think? Please review.


	3. A Homeward, we go

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I only own the plot.

A Big thank you to my beta reader Miss-Blixed, you have done a great job.

* * *

Carlisle's POV:

We pull up into the driveway in the late afternoon, Edward had driven faster than he normally does but then we know that he's worrying about Bella. It's after we have parked in the garage that we hear it. Four heartbeats, we smell the air but we can't smell any visitors.

"Hey Edward, it seems Bella has multiplied while we were away, now you're really going to have your hands full with four clumsy Bella's on your hands." Emmett says as he laughs; Edward smacks him over the head and Emmett grumbles as he rubs the spot.

"I can hear Bella's heartbeat; she is to the left of the other three, they have a different beating pattern." Edward said as Emmett looks at him with surprise, Jasper just hides a smile which causes me to laugh a little. "What? I have gotten to memorise her beating pattern. I can tell her heartbeat out from a crowd." Edward said again as he shrugs, as to him, now it isn't important, just Bella being safely in his arms again is.

Bella's POV:

I got over my shock pretty quickly as I began to wonder how a wish upon a falling star could produce effects like this; of course I have heard the stories about wishing on a falling star, I just thought it was a joke any time that I heard it. But now – looking at three people who had done just that, wished on a falling star and had their wish come true – well I can't just say it's a myth now. But then again nothing really is a myth to me anymore; I'm married to a Vampire and my ex best friend is a werewolf. I start to ponder as to whether Angela is a witch as well, it wouldn't surprise me.

"Okay, well since you are human again, have you guys had anything to eat?" I ask, thinking about how hungry someone might be if they hadn't eaten anything in decades. Esme nods her head as does Alice and Rosalie.

"Good, what did you eat?" I ask again, it will help me to know when lunch time might be.

"Toast and fruit juice." Alice says as she smiles brightly and I smile back – here I was thinking it would be a gourmet breakfast.

"When did you last go shopping?" I ask, it'll be helpful to know what is in the house.

"The day before yesterday, I had wanted a full fridge for when you come over dear." Esme says causing me to blush as I smile and nod.

I sit down on the armchair to the left. "So, what can I do to help? Since I was told it was an emergency." I ask as I look at the three women across from me.

"We don't know what to do. We're human again and we don't know how to act, and we also don't know how human we are. I mean we were vampires and then a wish on a falling star and poof we're human again." Rosalie says as she looks at me. I sigh, well at least she can't be jealous of me anymore now that she is human again, just like she wanted to be and I will be a vampire once Edward has followed through on his promise. I hear the garage door open and an engine turn off. It seems the men are home sooner than they should be; I wonder if Edward had driven them crazy with his worry over me and they decided to come home early just so he could see that I am in fact fine – well I am but I don't know about the other Cullen women. I can see them holding their breath and I wonder if they have forgotten that they need to breathe now.

"Breathe out, otherwise you will pass out." I say in a whisper making sure they have heard and then I hear three gasps for air. I might have laughed if this wasn't such a serious matter.

Edward's POV:

I can't wait a second longer and so I leave the garage with my father and brothers still standing there, and head into the living room where I can hear Bella's heartbeat coming from. I don't know if some humans have come over and Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme are entertaining them before they leave but we hadn't seen any car other than Bella's truck in the driveway. I enter the room and freeze. Bella is looking at me calmly as are the others in the room, the only thing I can't understand is that somehow they are human, Rosalie, Alice and Esme. It's then that I hear my angel's voice.

"Edward, I know you don't understand at the moment but please look at me." Bella says as she tugs lightly on my sleeve and I turn to look at her. She smiles at me and I feel all the unnecessary air in my lungs come flooding out.

"Good, now come sit down by me, and we will wait for the others to enter. You might want to warn Jasper to hold his breath, I don't know how much you've fed; I can see your eyes are golden but then I know how much my scent teases you." Bella said again and I sit down next to the chair she is sitting on. She brings up one of her hands and starts running it through my hair causing me to purr slightly. Bella smiles.

"Jasper hold your breath when you come in. I think you all should come in together, go slowly though." I say so only Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper could hear and I see Bella smile in the corner of my eye. I smile slightly as well. I can hear Esme, Alice and Rosalie's thoughts; they are all focused on the night sky and a falling star. I can hear the others coming into the house slowly, unsure of what they will find. I watch the door and wait until I see my brothers and father standing as still as statues in the doorway, just staring at Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Emmett's mouth hangs open, Jasper looks like he might pass out – if that were possible for a vampire – and Carlisle just looks confused.

"Rosie...baby your human again...how?" Emmett says after he has picked his jaw up from the floor. He is freaking out in his head, though when I look at him he just seems scared. Jasper looks as if he is waiting for someone to jump out from behind a corner yelling 'just joking, you guys should have seen your faces.' Jasper's mind is working as fast as it can, trying to find an answer that makes sense. Carlisle is also trying to find an answer that doesn't seem insane.

Carlisle's POV:

In my three hundred and sixty-eight years roaming this earth, I have never seen anything like this; I haven't heard stories of Vampires turning back into humans. I search through three hundred year's worth of memories for anything – a small detail – but nothing comes up. I have never heard of such a thing happening to a vampire.

"Esme what happened?" I ask as I slowly move towards her searching for any sign that she might not want me too close. I find none so I kneel down on one knee in front of her waiting for her to answer.

"How about everyone comes in and sits down, since seeing you two acting like statues is making me a little uncomfortable, then Alice, Esme and Rosalie can tell their story without having to repeat it." Bella says as she sends a small glare at Emmett and Jasper. Edward chuckles a little, low enough that Bella can't hear.

"My little tiger kitten." I hear him say at the same level and I hide a smile; he is so going to get in trouble when Bella becomes a vampire – I know Emmett, and maybe even Jasper, will want to get even with Edward and they will by ratting him out to Bella.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, did you just _laugh_ at me?!" Bella says breaking the quiet that had dawned over the room. Edward looks sheepish and Emmett cracks up laughing, even Jasper is smiling. Rosalie looks pleased about something and Alice and Esme are laughing as well.

"Well, love... I... I wasn't laughing at you Bella, just at the way you spoke to two vampires and acted like you would snap them in a second, when it's the opposite for you. My little tiger kitten." Edward says, and I hear everyone hold their breath as they wait for Bella's reply.

"I know that's what I did. Did you just call me a tiger Kitten?" Bella says as calmly as she can while blushing. I look at Edward and notice his scared expression; Alice has brought out a camera a takes a photo of Bella looking mad and Edward looking scared. Edward looks at me and I raise my hands in a, 'what can you do?' gesture. He may have dug himself into a deep hole but I'm not going to join him. Jasper is laughing now and Emmett is pretending to wipe tears from his eyes, Esme is just smiling at the scene whereas Rosalie is also laughing.

"I love you Bella, only you." Edward says as he breathes on Bella's face and everyone sees her face cloud before she just smiles as well.

"I love you too Edward, but you aren't going to dazzle me this time. Now tell me." Bella says as she crosses her arms over her chest. Emmett seems to be thinking about something and Jasper looks to be thinking the same thing, it appears that when Edward breathes out close to Bella's face it dazes her slightly. I wonder if it will work on Esme...

"I want to know what happened to my mom, sister and my wife. So if you two could hold off on the lover's spat you're having, it would be much appreciated." Emmett says, and the room stands still until Bella starts laughing; Rosalie, Alice and Esme join in. Jasper seems to be trying hard not to and Edwards mouth twitches. I hide a slight smile.

"I... Didn't... Know... You knew... such big words Emmett." Bella gets out between laughing. Esme tries to stop laughing and Edward is hiding his face in Bella's hair. Emmett looks stunned for a few seconds.

"Hey! I went through high school a few times; of course I know big words." Emmett says as he sends everyone in the room a mock glare causing Rosalie to really start to laugh.

"Yeah, but how many times was it before you actually passed your classes?" Rosalie asks as she continues to laugh. Emmett looks shocked for a second.

"Babe, you are supposed to stand with me not against me." Emmett groans as he stalks over to where Rosalie is sitting and slumps down on the ground near her feet. He mutters about the whole world being against him, and I have to hide a smile again.

Esme's POV:

After everything with Emmett has settled down, Jasper goes and sits at Alice's feet and Carlisle sits next to me on the love seat. Bella sends me a reassuring smile and I take a deep breath, I guess everyone is waiting for me to explain.

"Well the night started out normal enough, Rosalie was working on her M3, Alice reading her vogue magazine and I was just sketching a few ideas of house plans. A few hours went by and well we had all headed into our bedrooms and I was thinking about the past. I looked out my window and saw the stars glittering brightly and I smiled as I made a wish as I saw a falling star; I thought nothing of it and went to lie down on the bed just to soak up some of Carlisle's scent. I think we all made the same wish at the same time. I had wished to be Human again, so I had a chance to give Carlisle a miracle. Uh what the miracle I thought of is private between Carlisle and me." I say as I blush slightly. Edward's face scrunches up and I can almost hear him groaning about how he had not been wanting to see that image. Bella notices and runs her fingers through his hair slightly faster and with both her hands causing Edward to relax again.

"I was wishing about being human again to have a family with Emmett." Rosalie says as she looks at Emmett shyly and I wonder how she could be shy when she has never been in the past. Emmett looks at her with wide eyes and Alice laughs slightly.

"I had wished that I could grow out my hair and have some human memories." Alice says as she smiles at Jasper and he smiles back and relaxes slightly.

Bella's POV:

Wow, they all made a wish at the same time on the same night and it seems on the same star, two wanting to have a family with their mate and one who wanted some human memories. I continue running my fingers through Edward's hair and I can hear a soft purring sound coming from him; it isn't long before Emmett turns to look our way before laughing. Jasper looks over and Smirks and I know Edward is going to get some comments about what he is doing.

"Man I didn't know Edward was part cat, here kitty, kitty. Come here little kitty I want to pet you." Emmett says and Edward turned to look at him and growls before looking at me with a smile and shutting his eyes again.

"Hey Emmett, I didn't know you got jealous so easily. Do you want a scratch as well?" I ask as I look at him. He looks shocked which causes me to smile before I turn to look at Edward again; his mouth is twitching so I know he is fighting a smile.

"I'm not jealous. I can give myself a scratch if I want to." Emmett says as he sulks a little and I see Rosalie smile before turning and running her fingers through Emmett's curls. He jumps slightly before relaxing under Rosalie's touch.

"Man that feels good." Emmett says before he too starts purring. Edward starts to laugh as does Jasper and Carlisle. Alice is leaning against Jasper as she gasps for air from laughing so hard and Esme looks like she is about to crack. Esme is leaning into Carlisle's side as she tries not to laugh, and all of a sudden Alice stops laughing. She still has a twinkle in her eyes though; and then she is running her fingers through Jasper's hair. Esme smiles slyly as she also runs her fingers through Carlisle's hair and both Jasper and Carlisle start purring as well.

In one hand Alice has a camera – where she has recorded everything that has happened since Esme explained what had happened last night – and with her other hand she is still running her fingers through Jasper's hair. She moves the camera right around the room, catching every couple and while we girls are trying not to laugh. Here we have four vampires completely at our mercy, just from running our fingers through their hair. We stop and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle start to complain when they see the camera. Edward just smiles contently like the cat that ate the canary _and_ the cream. Alice stops filming and presses a few buttons before throwing the camera to Edward just as Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle attempt to get the camera from her.

I bend down and with my mouth next to Edwards ear I whispered, "You better keep that safe Mr Masen Cullen, otherwise I won't be doing that any time soon." Edward looks at me, trying to dazzle me with his eyes but it doesn't work and instead I raise one of my eyebrows.

Edward whimpers. "I will." he says and I smile before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good." Is all I say as I straighten up. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett are looking at Edward as if he is a traitor and Rosalie, Alice and Esme are looking smugly at me and I just smile back.

It's not long afterwards that the room breaks up; Rosalie and Emmett are going to go clean the Jeep, Alice and Jasper are going to their room to talk for a while and – I think – for Jasper to get used to Alice having a heart beat. Carlisle wants Esme to allow him to run a few tests, and he has called out to Rosalie and Alice that he will test them later. Edward carries me and the camera up to his room where he lays me on the bed there and turns on some soft music.

* * *

A/N: soon we will get to see how the couples as they act together. I am sorry its been a little while since my last update, I will try to update once a week. My classes have started again and so now I am fitting the story about studying. please review.


	4. Family Time

Disclaimer:All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I only own the plot.

A Big thank you to my beta reader Miss-Blixed, you have done a great job.

A/N: Sorry, it's been a little bit since I last updated but it took a little longer to write it and get it up on here. I hope you guys enjoy, it's longer than the others so enjoy.

p.s. PG 13+ for this chapter with the little bit of fluff at the bottom.

* * *

Bella's POV:

With the music playing softly, Edward pulls me to stand next to him and we dance in a slow circle. I rest my head on his chest and I smile when I can hear him breathing. I hear Edward stop for a second before he looks down and smiles at me as I look up into his face.

"See, I'm fine, it was only a little bug." I say as I see Edward smile at me again, he makes me do a turn and I'm shocked when I don't fall on my face.

"Mrs Masen-Cullen, have I told you just how beautiful you are today?" Edward asks me, causing me to smile and shake my head.

"No you haven't Mr Masen-Cullen." I say with a smile on my face and I watch as Edward smiles my favourite crooked smile.

"Unconceivable oversight on my part Mrs Masen-Cullen, I do apologise. Bella my beautiful wife, and the centre of my world you look heartbreakingly beautiful today." Edward says making my breathing halt for a second before my heartbeat beats twice as fast and a blush covers my face. Edward bends down and gives me a light kiss and I kiss him back, allowing him to lead.

Edward's POV:

I keep the kiss soft as I hear my brothers urgent SOS's in my mind; they are so worried that they will hurt their wives and my sisters due to not being used to them being human. With a sigh I break the kiss, earning me a pout from Bella.

"Love, don't pout. I want to continue to kiss you but I have two _very_ stressed voices in my head asking for my help, and I am pretty sure they don't want their wives to see how worried they are. I will be very quick, I promise, and then we can continue the kissing. Just let me calm them down before they have a total breakdown and we end up with two mentally broken vampires that act like five months old human babies." I say as I see Bella crack a smile before nodding her head and going to lie in the middle of our bed. She pulls a book off the bedside table and with a smirk opens the cover causing me to try and hide a groan, Wuthering Heights again.

Bella had just bought herself a new copy since her other one had fallen apart from being over read; Emmett had cracked a joke that day that Bella had read the book to death. Bella had looked shocked seeing all the pages scattered around our living room floor, and had been so saddened by it that after we had picked up every page Bella and I had driven to a book store and she bought herself a new copy, along with a few other books. With a sigh I walk out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room where Jasper is pacing while I can hear Alice up in their bathroom with running water.

Jasper's POV:

I'm pacing the living room while I send thought after thought to Edward who is up in his and Bella's room having a private moment. I feel bad for disturbing them but I have no idea how to act. Alice is breakable, more so now than she ever was, and she has a heartbeat, blood running through her veins and she... she is human again. It had come as a huge shock, but I hadn't felt any fear, disgust or even repulsion, instead I had felt love, happiness, affection and even relief we were home. I now understand how Edward had felt when he had first brought Bella home and waited for her to start screaming and run away, it seems I am waiting for the same thing to happen with Alice.

The only thing that's keeping me from running other than the fact that it would hurt Alice is that if Edward can resist his singer's blood, and be close to it without hurting Bella, then it is possible for me to do the same with Alice. I can hear the water running in mine and Alice's bathroom and smile slightly as I keep my thoughts clear. I really need Edward's help and by interrupting his time with Bella is the smartest way to get him to help, but to add to it the intimate moments then I would have no help and a disgusted Edward at the same time.

"So what has both you and Emmett screaming SOS in your minds to the point that I am wondering if I need to grab Bella and run for Canada?" Edward asks resulting in us being able to hear Emmett's laughter, and Rosalie's questioning as to what is so funny, ergo having Emmett reiterate the Canada joke. We can hear her slight laughter as she asks Emmett to lift the side that she is on slightly higher.

"Well, I can't talk for Emmett, but for me I don't know how much strength to use, how much would hurt Alice? What about my bloodlust? What if I get overwhelmed? What if I take a snap at Alice?" I ask as I start pacing faster. Edward sighs and point to a chair for me to sit down in, while he sits down opposite me. Emmett's – most likely – listening carefully since we can only hear Rosalie's breathing.

"Ask for the girl's complete co-operation; ask them to let you know if you're holding too tight or not tight enough. Start out with almost no strength, like a breath of air. Remember, that now, you and Emmett are cold to the touch, so if you are lying in bed with them have a blanket wrapped around them to keep from them getting too cold. When you go to hold Alice, or even Rosalie, in your arms hold them like you would if holding one of Esme's crystal vases, and if they ask you to hold them tighter tighten slightly, not too much too fast, but slowly. If your bloodlust starts getting in your way ask them to hold still and hold your breath. Wait until you feel your control returning, don't rush anything." Edward says and then takes an unnecessary breath and I smile slightly.

"If you feel like you're out of control call for us, and also make sure Alice holds as still as she can, holding her breath for a couple of seconds can help as well. Feeding slightly more can help, remember when I first met Bella I was hunting every second day, if you feel their scents are too much – like Bella's was for me the first time – do that. I really can't add much more to what I have already said but make sure to make some slight noise so you don't scare them with your sudden presence; also hold back on your normal speed, moving too fast with them can make them sick, like motion sickness. Also try and make sure they can still see you when you move, it will make them feel more comfortable, unless they tell you otherwise, allow them to lead until you feel sure about yourselves." Edward says and I nod my head, his advice makes sense. Edward stands up and with a nod of his head he heads back upstairs to where Bella is.

Carlisle's POV:

I can hear my sons talking downstairs and I listen in as well, Edward is making a lot of sense and I take some of his considerations in. Out of all of us, I have spent the most time with humans but not as close contact as Edward has with Bella. Esme is smiling at me and suddenly I feel like I had when I had first met her when she was sixteen and had fallen out of a tree and broke her leg.

"What are you thinking about Dr. Cullen?" Esme asks as she looks at me from under her lashes. I smile at her.

"Just listening to what our son's are talking about, Emmett and Jasper have asked Edward for his advice on their human wives and them being Vampires. He makes a few good points, so in taking the first step in his advice, I ask for you co-operation. Please let me know if I hurt you at any time, also please allow me to adjust to you being human again. Also he was talking about how to hold their wives they would hold on of your crystal vases. Until we are sure just how human you and our daughters are please lead with any closeness." I say as I see Esme smile widely before calling slightly louder in the house.

"I hope Emmett is more careful with Rosalie than he was with my last crystal vase." Esme says and I can hear Edward and Jasper laughing a bit at their brother while Emmett is grumbling about how it hadn't been his fault the remote had flown out of his hands and smashed the vase. I smile and chuckle softly.

"He swears it wasn't his fault; the remote just flew out of his hands before he noticed it and then he noticed the smash." I say as I see Esme send me a little smile.

"Well he better pay much more attention to Rosalie than he did the remote. Emmett you're forgiven, once you buy me a new vase, same make and the same maker." Esme says as her eyes shine with mirth and I smile back.

Esme POV.

Carlisle has finished his tests on me and I notice that it is about half past noon, I smile slightly and then I hear my stomach grumble and I see Carlisle hide a smile as I head out of the room embarrassed. When I entered the kitchen Bella is already in there stirring something on the stove. Edward is standing behind the breakfast bar watching Bella's every move. I pat Edward on his shoulder and walk around him. Edward smiles shyly at me and I smile back.

"Edward I know you like cooking for me but I want to do this for Esme and my sisters so shoo, go play video games with Jasper and Emmett." Bella says as she stirs once more before turning to look over her shoulder at Edward as he pouts at Bella. Bella smiles at me and I smile back and sit at the breakfast bar.

"Bella, love. I love watching you move around the kitchen, you move around with so much more confidence than you usually do. I just hold my breath since some of the food smells horrible." Edward says as I do a poor imitation of a growl. Edward looks at me with a smile on his face and Bella passes me a wooden spoon. I try the sauce which is on the end and I hum.

"It's great Bella, Edward's just jealous that you aren't cooking for him, that's all." I say as I send her a wink and a smile and Bella smiles right back at me. Bella turns back to what she was doing before I came in and Edward's attention is back on her. Even though I know he can see what I am doing as I throw the wooden spoon, he doesn't move.

_SMASH!_ The wooden spoon has cracked into splinters in Edward's hair and he jumps as does Bella. The others all come running in; Rosalie hides a smile, Jasper tries hard not to laugh, Carlisle looks from me to Edward with a fond smile and Emmett is shaking, trying hard not to laugh. Bella has turned around and is laughing at Edward while he glares at me.

"How's it feel Brother to join the 'angered Esme club'?" Emmett asks as he laughs slightly. Edward pouts at Bella who's cooing at him. Rosalie has taken a few pictures and Alice has another video camera and is getting everything on tape. Jasper is just looking around him.

"What was that for?" Edward asks as he looks at me, and I send him a mock glare.

"The food doesn't smell bad, it smells great doesn't it Alice, Rosalie and Bella. You apologise, right now Edward." I say as Alice, Bella and Rosalie smile as they nod. Jasper and Emmett are gasping for air they don't need as they are laughing so hard, I wonder if we will end up with an earthquake with how much they are shaking. Edward's face is a sight to behold and Alice and Rosalie are getting it on film; Rosalie with her phone and Alice with the video recorder. Bella is hiding her smile as she turns back and checks the lunch. Carlisle is smiling at our family around us.

"My dearest Bella, the love of my existence, I am so sorry to have upset you and I apologise if I have hurt your feelings. I wasn't talking about your skills in the kitchen which I understand to be fantastic, I was only was mentioning how the food you need to eat smells to me." Edward says as he smiles and looks shyly at Bella. Bella smiles and gives a small nod, and I could hear Rosalie and Emmett sigh as if they were expecting something else; Alice has a hidden smile as if she had already had a vision of what was going to happen.

"You are forgiven Edward, once you help us with the cooking, Alice shopping and whatever else I ask of you for the rest of the month." Bella says as she smiles at everyone happily and Edward groans making Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing again. Carlisle looks nervous as Rosalie and Alice turn on their husbands.

"It's only fair that you two do so as well since you find it quite funny. It's fitting the men of the house looking after the women of the house until the end of the month, after that we shall look after ourselves like we usually do." Rosalie and Alice say together and then everyone but Bella turns towards Carlisle and I. Bella is pulling the pot off the stove and draining something in the sink before giving it a shake, and bringing it back to the other pot and pouring it in. She places the empty pot in the sink before she walks back and stirs twice more before turning the stove off and turning to everyone else.

"Lunch is ready, girls. Edward can you get the plates, Jasper can you get the drinks since I don't trust Emmett with that task, Emmett set the table. I don't know about you three but I would like to eat now and debate later." Bella says as we all smile at her. Carlisle smiles as he watches our sons groan and wander off to get it ready. Bella finds a serving plate that seems to be what she was looking for and she then poured all of what she had cooked into it, with the scent of herbs in the air Alice, Rosalie and I breathe in a sigh happily and the guys all try not to gag.

Emmett's POV:

Man, why do I have to set the table? Why couldn't I have gotten the girls their drinks, and why does Carlisle get to miss out on this punishment? Grrr... I have to think of something to get Bella and Edward back. I set the table as perfect as I can and stay in the corner of the room to make sure nothing happens to the set table. Edward comes in and set the plates down; he looks at me and cocks his head to the side.

"Emmett, where are the flowered centre piece?" Edward asks as he looks at me. I frown, what centre piece? Why does it have to have a centre piece? "Emmett head outside and carefully pick some of Esme's flowers and then gently place them in a vase and place it in the middle of the table." Edward says again as he points to Esme's garden. I nod my head and quickly leave the room and pick a bunch of flowers before heading back into the house where I locate a vase, fill it with water and then place the flowers gently into the vase and race it to the dining table. I place it in the centre and double check that the table is still the same as it was before I left. I then check the area twice just to make sure there are no pranks that could get me into trouble. I find nothing and I relax.

The girls come to the table and Bella sets the serving dish in the middle and smiles as she heads to her seat. Esme dishes out to everyone and then they sit down. Edward comes back into the room and is leaning against the wall next to me and we share a look before watch the girls eat. Jasper comes running in with glasses, a pitcher of something, and a pitcher of water. He sets down the glasses and leaves the two pitchers on the table near the flowers. Bella tries the funny looking water and takes a sip before she starts coughing, Edward races over and pours her a glass of water and hands it to her, Bella takes a small sip while trying to stop her eyes from watering. Bella gasps for breath as she waves Edward away, when her breathing has returned to normal Edward shoots Jasper a look and I'm concerned.

"Jasper what was that?" Bella asks as she takes another sip of water and glaring at the other glass.

"When I was human, I remembered having fresh made ice tea with our lunch or to drink on the porch as we watched the sun set before I joined the war. So I thought you ladies wouldn't mind some ice tea. Doesn't it taste right?" Jasper asks as his face falls slightly and we can all tell that he had tried really hard for everyone. Bella looks up at Jasper with a small smile.

"It wasn't that bad, but I think you forgot an ingredient. Did you add any sugar?" Bella asks and Jasper looks slightly confused. I start to laugh and Edward is shaking his head. Carlisle walks in from the kitchen holding a jar that has Sugar written on it and a spoon.

Alice's POV:

I was eating while listening to what Bella, Edward and Jasper were talking about. Poor Jazzy, he thought of what we might like. It has been so long since he was human and with most human memories fade, I guess he never noticed how it was made only that he had drunk it. Carlisle hands the sugar and spoon to Bella and she drops in three spoons full before swirling it around in the pitcher, when the sugar is dissolved she pours a mouthful into her glass and takes a sip. Her nose scrunches up slightly before using the dry spoon to add one more to the pitcher. Bella tries again and when she takes a sip she smiles and nods. I can tell Jasper is keeping it as a memory for later, Edward is just happy Bella isn't sick, Carlisle smiles at everyone and us ladies just keep eating until we are full.

"Full compliments to the chief!" I say as I smile at Bella and she blushes slightly as she smiles back.

"Thank you; it's only a simple pasta dish." Bella says as she smiles and watches the guys gather the plates and hurry into the kitchen. Rosalie sighs and smiles at Bella.

"I agree with Alice, it was fantastic. If we stay human for a while maybe you could show me how to cook, it's been a long time since I paid any attention to human food." Rosalie says and I can hear the guys falter for a second before they continued on and Bella smiles slightly.

"I would like that. Maybe once I have finished moving in we could do some simple baking. Muffins, biscuits maybe even a tea cake." Bella says and we all nod our heads, it sounds great.

"I think we had better spend some time with our men, they need to be able to get closer to us without over thinking, so the more time we are together the better." Esme says and we all smile before we get up and we each head into different rooms.

I head into the living room and sit down with the movie Titanic; it is a normal thing to do. I snuggle up under a blanket with a cushion under my head and wait until Jasper comes into the room, he sits down next to me and moves the cushion onto his lap and I smile as I lay my head on it. The movie starts and as it goes on I sniff a little bit and Jasper rubs my arms giving me some comfort, it surprises him when I start crying at the end when Rose realises Jack had died. Jasper hands me some tissues as I cry and sends me a wave of calm, it helps a little. When the movie is over, I get up still sniffing and then pull out a happier movie, Big Momma's house. I sit down and watch it with Jasper, laughing at the absurdity of the movie.

Rosalie's POV:

After lunch I head upstairs with Emmett following me, we head into the bedroom. I decide to have a bubble bath. I start the water and keep it warm and not to hot and add my favourite bath bomb. I untie the robe and slide in smiling as I go in. I have lit a few candles around the edge of the tub and Emmett has put my iPod on the dock and left it to play softly, my husband is great and caring when he remembers.

"Come join me Emmett." I call softly and smile as I see the door open slightly with Emmett only sticking his head in.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asks as I nod and dip the sponge into the water and smile. Emmett comes in and undresses quickly and soon we are both in the tub, Emmett washes my back then afterwards I do his. He watches me carefully as he moves closer and he lightly kisses me. I try to keep still so I won't make it harder on him but I slowly increase the pressure. Emmett moves me closer and soon we are locked in an intimate embrace. Emmett soon starts kissing down my throat to allow me to breathe and I smile as I thread my fingers through his hair.

"Rose, I need you to tell me if I hold you too tightly or if you are uncomfortable." Emmett says as he looks at me and I nod my head. With a slow smile he lifts me up into his arms and carries me back to our bedroom where he locks the door and joins me in the bed.

* * *

A/N: Please review, the next chapter is half written right now, so it should be done by the middle of the next week.

Reviews make me smile, so I write better and faster the happier I am.


	5. Morning wake up

Hi everyone

I am so sorry it has been so long since an update, and I am sorry this isn't an update.

At the moment I don't have a beta reader, if you know of a beta that is will and ready to go through a fan fic, please message me, so I can get the next chapters up, so far I have three written but no beta reader to go through them.

I promised myself I wouldn't do an Author's note within the story but I have had to break that, I am sorry for all you readers that have been hanging out for another update, hopefully it will happen soon.

~EvermoreTwilightFan.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone I know it has been a very long time since I have updated and so, even though I don't have a beta reader to help me with mistakes within the story, I am going to update, two chapters today. SO Please ignore the mistakes or private message me with any corrections you want fixed. Once again I am so sorry it has taken so long for an update.

* * *

Chapter 5

Alice POV.

I woke up in the morning while I was stretching I could hear Jasper breathing next to me and I turned and squeaked, Jasper was laying on his side watching me. I gulped I hope I wasn't like Bella and talked in my sleep, especially since a few of the dreams I had, were quite warm in temperature. I could feel warmth creeping up on my face and I held my breath. Jasper laughed, as he smiled at me.

"Good morning, Ali. Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked me as he smirked a little and I throw the blanket over my head. I could feel Jasper shaking as he tried not to laugh and I growled pathetically at him.

"Why, do you ask?" I said as I let my mouth peak out from underneath the blanket. Jasper removed the blanket from over my face as he looked into my eyes.

"Your emotions were see-sawing all over the place, one minute you were calm and content, the next you were getting a wet, then you almost used my leg as friction while you were asleep. Next you were sleeping peacefully again." Jasper said as he watched my face and I throw my arm over my face as I groaned, why did he have to notice my emotions when I was sleeping.

"Nothing, really just a few uninteresting dreams, I don't talk in my sleep do I?" I asked as I watched Jasper's face carefully. Jasper smiled but shook his head and I breathed a sigh, I was glad.

"No, you don't. But you are interesting to watch while you sleep, you make tiny little sniffing sounds, once you had calmed down again after your dreams." Jasper said as he smiled at me and I smiled back, well the sniffing sounds aside, everything else was fine, except for those dreams.

I got up and stretched again and I noticed Jasper stopped breathing, I looked at him and then down at myself, I squeaked again, somehow while I slept I had twisted and turned my sleepwear into showing my chest completely, while my bottoms had ridden up. I raced to the wardrobe and tried to change out of the twisted cloth, I was half way out when I felt cold arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into the embrace.

"ma'am, running away from me when you displayed yourself in such a provocative way, wasn't fair. Please allow me to view my beautiful wife." Jasper said with his southern drawl slipping out and I melted into a puddle, it sounded like honey coated gravel. I could feel my heart beating faster and my breaths were shallow, as Jasper turned me to face him, he bent down to kiss me and I melted again into his body. I knew then we wouldn't be leaving the bedroom for a bit.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it's so short, but I had to but I had to cut this chapter in half otherwise it was close to 20 pages.

I am so sorry everyone, please don't give up on this story or me, I am trying as I wrote above I am looking for a Beta reader, if anyone is interested please let me know.


	6. Let's head out on a date

**A/N: Hey Everyone here is the second part of chapter 5, I know it switches into multiple POV's but I hope everyone thinks it's okay. Let me know in either reviews or private messages.**

* * *

Angela POV.

I smiled as I watched my twin brothers running around outside, dad was watching them while mom was sitting next to me, it seemed that every few generations of the Webber family, the first-born daughter would be able to get access to the power that had long been in the family's blood since the beginning of time. It had skipped my mom, but I had this gift. Mom had explained as much as she could to me, but she was thinking of getting Grandma Webber to come back to Forks to help me, she had been the 'last' witch for the recent part of our family, well until I turned eighteen which seemed when the magic that ran through my veins woke up. My eyesight has improved to the point I didn't need my glasses anymore, my sense of smell, taste are sharper and it seemed I was slightly stronger than my parents.

"Now Angela, here is one thing I do remember clearly about what grandma Webber said about this magic, you will find the one who will match your soul. He will complete it and when your souls join, you both will be the happiest around. You will be able to tell him about what you really are, and you may share it with a close friend as well, but only one you can trust to keep it from getting out. I will give grandma Webber a call and see when she can come to stay for a while, in the meantime try to practise what you can, but please don't shatter, blow up or crack anything that might be hard to explain to both your dad and the twins. Your dad only knows that something special happens to the first-born daughter ever few generations. I'll leave you to your thoughts, although I know Ben wants you to go with him to the movies tomorrow, in Port Angeles. I think you should go, enjoy have a bit of fun without having to worry about magic." my mom said to me as she smiled kissed my forehead and left me sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar, my thoughts going around in circles, I could tell Ben what I was, but I could also tell one other person. I knew I wouldn't tell Jessica or Lauren, because it would be all over Forks in a matter of minutes if I did. Bella had helped me out when I needed to write out my graduations invites, and she seemed like she had a secret of her own, even if she didn't tell, me the fact that she was keeping something a secret, I think I could trust her, but she is married now.

I left the kitchen and headed to my room where I laid down on my bed, I sat staring at the ceiling. I knew if I told Bella to keep it a secret I knew she would but it wouldn't be right for her to keep it from Edward. Maybe I could tell them, asking for them to keep it a secret, that would work. How do I know if Ben, is the 'One' that my mom mentioned? My thoughts kept running around in circles. My phone beeped and I realised I had a message, I got up and grabbed my phone. It was from Ben, he wanted to know about tomorrow. I texted a quick reply back to him, I was going my mom said it would be a good idea. And so I flopped back on my bed again, with a smile on my face tomorrow I would be with Ben, just relaxing and enjoying myself without worrying about the magic stuff.

I woke up, and realised it was seven in the morning and Ben was coming to get me at ten, I got up slowly and headed into the bathroom where I did my morning routine, before coming out and going downstairs. Mom was at the table and dad was in the kitchen as he cooked something up, the twins were still in bed which was unusual. I grabbed a box of cereal and poured myself a bowl, I sat down at the table, I gave my mornings before I started eating mom and dad were chatting causally. Their marriage was strong and I hoped that one day I would have the same. With my breakfast finished I washed and left my bowl, spoon and glass on the drying rack before I headed back upstairs and changed into my newest pair of jeans and a soft caramel coloured sweater, I had a cream coloured scarf, and I pulled on a tan coloured jacket, with a smile I headed back downstairs, it was about ten minutes to ten and so I sat in the living room, while dad went over his sermon for the coming week.

The doorbell rang just as two sets of feet came running down the stairs, and I headed for the front door, I opened it up and saw Ben, I gave a smile as I watched him smile back at me. I grabbed my purse and said my goodbyes and a wave before we headed out of the house. It was such a nice day to be heading to Port Angeles. I felt my heart beat fast and I knew than that Ben was my 'one', I smiled as I got into the passenger's seat. We got there at about ten thirty eleven am, and the sun had hidden behind the clouds and I sighed it seemed like it was going to be one of those days.

"Ben, I have something to tell you." I said as I watched Ben pull into a park, in front of an empty playground, we got out and I sat on one swing while Ben sat on the other.

"Your not breaking up with me, I hope." Ben said and I could hear how nervous he was and I shook my head.

"No I am not. It's nothing along those lines, I love you. I have a secret that I need you to keep." I said as I took a deep breath and I saw Ben tense as well, it was one of those times I wondered about what was going through his head. "Well, it kind of begins with a part of my family history..."

Ben POV.

"So, on my eighteenth, I became the next one with the magic." Angela said to me as I looked at her in astonishment, I thought she might have tried to break up with me and instead she was telling me she was a witch as was half of her family. Wow didn't seem to cover it, what was next, were wolves, vampires, pixies and fairies?

"I will take the secret with me to the grave and further if I have to." I said as I watched Angela as she took a deep breath.

"Well, I willliveforever. One of the things I have just learnt about was something about meeting the one who completes my soul, I know itisyou. Ben, you can't tell anyone about this, it has to stay a secret, I can tell only one other person about what I am." Angela said as she looked at me and I smiled. I repeated everything she had said and slowed a couple of parts down so I could understand them and I smiled before I got up and head to where she sat in her swing looking warily at me and I gave her a soft kiss.

"I guess you will tell Bella, and because she is joined to the hip with Edward, both would be told. Of course I will keep it a secret. This is awesome, now let's go to the movie I wanted to see with you." I said as I took her hand and waited as she stood up and smiled at me and I smiled back, I put my arm around her back as we both headed towards the theatre. I got two tickets to the romantic comedy, that had come out yesterday.

Edward POV.

I growled in my head once more, as I slowly came down the stairs, it was twice in the same amount of days that we had been interrupted, first by Jasper and Emmett with their freak out. Now by Alice, something about if I didn't take Bella to go see some romantic movie, today that the future was bad, or something like that, now I had come out of Bella and my room to talk to the annoying pixie.

"Okay Tinkerbell, what has some movie got to do with a bad future?" I asked as I entered the kitchen and stopped breathing, it smelt strongly of human food of what I didn't care, but it smelt bad, worse that half the food Bella ate.

"It has something to do with Angela and Bella's friendship, if you two don't go. Something happens and when Bella becomes a newborn she ends up taking a snap at her friend. Plus you and Bella might like the movie." Alice said as she spread something horrible a piece of burnt bread. I nodded once and left the room taking a breath of untainted air. I knew it would kill Bella if she ever hurt anyone let alone a close friend like Angela. So I headed up to our room and smiled I will take her back to the restaurant we first had a 'date' in, after I had saved Bella from those men. Bella was in the shower now and I quickly changed my clothes and smiled as I lay on our bed my hands behind my head as I waited for Bella to come out of the bathroom.

It was a minute later, and she stumbled on her way out and I raced over to her and kept her steady.

"morning love, it's almost lunch time. I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Port Angeles to see a movie and we can go back to the restaurant where we first had a 'date'." I asked as I looked at my beautiful wife Bella.

"Morning, Masen-Cullen. Sure it sounds like fun and a date, well one of our first married dates." Bella said as she smiled at me and I smiled back as I curled my arm around her waist as we walked out of our room, and down to the living areas, we grabbed a jacket. And Bella grabbed a scarf as well and we headed out and I drove to Port Angeles in the Volvo. Bella had gotten used to my driving a while ago and so she didn't comment on the fact I was pretty much going a hundred miles per hour. We got there in fifteen minutes and I knew we had five minutes to get to the movie on time. With a smile I found a park, and we got out I bought the tickets for us and Bella went to the candy counter where she got some popcorn, a soda and a candy, I smiled as we headed into the theatre together, soon as we were in I found where Angela and Ben were sitting.

Ben had made it a surprise for Angela, and so she wasn't sure which movie they were watching but then neither did Bella. I found two seats a row behind Ben and Angela and so carefully I guided Bella with me up to the seats, we sat down and the movie began. It was a simple storyline and soon it was over, Bella and I got up we stretched and we started heading out, I slowed Bella down a bit and smiled as I heard Angela realise Bella and I were in here as well, she smiled but she seems nervous, Bella is happy and she waves at both Ben and Angela, and Bella and I slowly make our way out of the theatre. Ben and Angela hurry to catch up with us and I stop with Bella as I take the half empty popcorn box, the empty soda cup and empty candy packets to the bin while Bella stood near by.

Bella POV.

It came suddenly that Edward wanted to go out with me to see a movie and have lunch in a restaurant. But I shrugged it off, most of the stuff happening at our house was chaos, with Esme, Rosalie and Alice being human again, I realised Edward might just want a little time away for just us instead of trying to help everyone calm about what has happened. I was waiting for Edward to come back he had gone to throw away the stuff from the movie, and we had seen both Angela and Ben. I could hear someone calling my name and I turned and saw Angela coming towards me with Ben at her side. Edward was coming back and was closer than Angela and Ben were.

"Angela hi, nice to see you and you Ben." I said as I smiled at the two glad they were still together. It had been a few weeks since the wedding and so I hadn't really seen anyone since, then not that I minded so much. I knew Edward and mine's wedding was most likely to still be a hot topic for gossips.

"It's great to see you too, Bella and Edward." Ben said as he smiled at us and I smiled back, Angela smiled at us as well.

"It's good to see you Mr and Mrs Cullen." Angela said with a smile and I knew she was teasing, and I noticed Edward laugh a little. The four of us slowly made our way out of the theatre.

"Would you two like to join Bella and myself for lunch, we are heading to La Bella Italia." Edward asked as I smiled and nodded my head, Edward had his hand around my waist and I smiled, I could feel him growling lowing as his chest was touching my back and I knew someone had thought something about me that he didn't like.

"We wouldn't want to crash your romantic plans, we could catch up later on." Ben said as he looked from Angela to I and Edward shook his head as he smiled at us.

"You won't be crashing anything, it would be nice to catch up with our friends after our wedding, we have been out of the loop, with the going ons in town." Edward said and I smiled as I nodded and I wondered if I resembled a bobble head doll.

"Yes, it would be great to catch up with both of you. I wasn't well for a while and so I must have fallen behind on everything going on." I said as I smiled and sent Edward a wink, and he smiled down at me.

"Okay, we'll join you two. It would be nice to catch up with you both as well." Angela said as she smiled softly at me and I smiled back, I knew Angela was really my only real friend from Forks high, along with Ben the others had just wanted to get close to me because I catch Edward's attention.

We walked towards La Bella Italia, and I heard Angela laugh softly before continuing to walk and I knew Ben was a little confused and I looked at Edward but he just smiled at me and I sent him a small glare, he smirked back. I thought back to the last time I had been in Port Angeles with Angela and realised it had been for the girls choice dance two years ago after I had just moved here. I think back to the night, it was the night Edward has saved me for the second time from those four men.

'I looked at the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where...?" I began, but then I just shook my head. I heard the door open and turned to see him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner." he smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. I fumbled with my seat belt, and then hurried to get out of the car as well. He was waiting on the pavement.

He spoke before I could. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again"

I shivered at the threat in his voice.

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who I was standing next to. They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then I ran into Edward." I gestured towards him.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice.

"What are you thinking about Bella, you looked miles away." Angela said as she snapped me out of my memories and I blushed as I smiled slightly and I saw Edward look at me with his smouldering eyes.

"Just remembering when I came to Port Angeles with you and Jess for the girls choice dance, well after I headed to the bookshop and got lost. It was the first time I ate here." I said as I blushed as Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face and I guessed he was going over what happened at dinner, and not the problem that happened before.

"Oh, I remember that night. You got lost and then ran into Edward, then because we had already eaten Edward stayed with you and the drove you home afterwards. Jess spent the drive back chatting about how you two had probably made plans to meet up. And I spent the remained of the trip trying to change the subject." Angela said as she smiled at me as I blushed again as Edward smiled and laughed slightly before dropping a kiss on my forehead. Ben was watching us.

Edward opened the door to the restaurant and gestured for me to go through and I did, Angela followed as Ben gestured for her to do the same and then we watched as Edward gestured for Ben to go through while Ben returned the gesture and Angela and I laughed softly, two gentlemen for us ladies, Ben gave up and walked ahead of Edward after a thank you and Edward had a victorious smirk on his face which I hit his arm lightly so I wouldn't hurt myself, and gave him a small glare which I ruined with a small smile. The hostess was the same from the first time we came and I moved closer to Edward, while he put his arm around my waist, I hid a smile as I saw the hostess's

smile dim slightly.

"Reservation for Cullen." Edward said in a soft voice and the hostess nodded as she led us over to the booth Edward and I had been in the last we had been here, Angela and Ben sat opposite from each other and Edward and I did the same. I looked over at the menu and realised he would have to eat the food and I felt bad for him.

"Do you mind if I sit next to Edward, Ben?" I asked as I smiled at Ben and he shook his head and stood up and we swapped seats. Edward smiled at me and rested his arm along the back of the seat near my shoulders and I smiled at the couple across from us.

"Double date?" the waitress asked as she stopped at our table and I noticed Angela blush slight and I just smiled. Edward's smile was a little forced and I wondered what she might have thought.

"In a way, I guess. My husband and I were catching up with our two friends who are dating as well." I said in a confident voice and I saw Edward's smile widen and I saw Angela give me a wide eyes look and Ben seemed a little shocked. The waitress nodded slight as she looked at us.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked again and I looked at Angela, she smiled at me before giving another look at the menu.

"a chicken parmigiana, and a coke please." Angela said as she looked over at me and I smiled.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli, and a coke as well." I said as I smiled at Edward as he smiled back at me sharing a smile.

"I'll have the same." Edward said as he winked at me, and I blushed slightly and Ben was looking at the menu again.

"I'll get the Veal Marsala and a coke as well." Ben said as I looked at the menu again, and saw it sounded interesting. The waitress nodded as she went and got us our drinks and bring us a bread basket back as well.

"So, anything new in gossip mills?" I asked as I smiled and saw Angela smile back.

"No, not really. Edward and you wedding is still being spoken about, mostly everyone is saying how beautiful it was, so elegant. Of course then the gossip about how much you two spent, and how you were trying to cover up Bella being pregnant, which many don't believe by the way. Then others wonder who was your wedding planner, since it was flawless. Jess and Mike are dating again, it has been on and off for a while, and many thought that they had only gone with each other to your wedding because they didn't want to go alone. Lauren has a restraining order from Tyler, it seems she has tried very hard to get back with him after he found her with Conner. So that's about it with the gossip. Nothing new really." Angela said as she looked at us and Edward and I shared another smile.

"I'll have to tell Alice, about how everyone has found her wedding planning skills flawless, it will make her day, as it would with Esme. I think they will glow from being so happy." Edward said as he smiled and I smiled with him.

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone will excuse the mistakes and enjoyed a little 'normal' human outing. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Can you keep a secret?

**A/N: Hey Everyone, I know it has taken me a few days but since I haven't got a beta reader, I am rereading everything about three times to try and fix any mistakes I see. If I have missed any please feel free to let me know.**

Now here is the next chapter, please don't forget to review, as I said above I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes. Anyone feeling up to the job of Beta read, just message me to let me know.

EvermoreTwilightFan.

* * *

Bella POV.

"I think we better hide it from Alice for a little while otherwise we won't hear the end of it for about fifty years." I said as I laughed slightly and Edward joined in.

"Your sister and mom, planned the wedding? Wow, they have the best taste. Are they going into business as wedding planners?" Angela asked as she looked between us, Edward shook his head and I just smiled.

"No, Esme is thinking about going back to her interior design for a while, I think and Alice is thinking of heading to Paris to attend fashion school over there. I think soon, both mom and dad are going to have empty nest syndrome. With Rosalie and Emmett at Dartmouth, Alice thinking of going to Paris, and I am sure Jasper will go with her, and Bella and I heading to Dartmouth next year the house will be quite empty without all of us there." Edward said as he smiled at me and a wink and I smiled back.

"Wow, I didn't realise you all got into Dartmouth, your parents must be very proud of you all." Ben said as he smiled at us and Edward shrugged.

"Esme and Carlisle don't care that we got into ivy league colleges they are just happy that we do something that we love, that's all they want for us. Ivy league is just a bonus for them, I know Carlisle went to Stanford university, for his doctorate in medicine. I think Esme went to Brown for her degree in interior design." Edward said again and I raised an eyebrow at him and he smile and shrugged, I knew he would tell me the whole story later.

"Wow, all ivy league schools. Your family must be quite rich to pay for it all." Angela said quietly and I smiled she didn't know the half of it. Edward just nodded slightly.

"I guess we are, I know dad has good investments in the stock market and we have make a bit of money from that, and his jobs as a doctor he gets good money from that. I have my inheritance from my biological parents, they left me property around the country and some shares in stock as well as some money. I think it's the same for my other siblings, I have donated some of the money I have to some charities. It's the least I can do." Edward said as I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"I don't really have an inheritance, so when Edward first told me about all that he had and the

money the rest of the family had I felt very insignificant. But then, Alice sat down with me and explained some stuff, they have that because they lost their parents where as I still have mine, and so they see me as equal." I said as I snuggled closer to Edward as he tightened his grip on me. Our food came then and soon we were eating, a few times Edward fed me some from his plate to get out of eating some of it, and I knew he was watching to make sure Ben and Angela didn't notice he wasn't really eating, when my drink got low I took his. When we finished the waitress came by again.

"Anything else I can get for you?" she asked and I looked at Edward, who looked at me before we turned and looked at Angela and Ben.

"Do you two mind if I have a slice of the chocolate cake?" Angela asked and we shook our heads.

"I'll have a slice as well." I said and I saw Angela smile. The waitress came back with two slices, Angela and I ate ours slowly and a few times Edward decided to feed me a few bites and I smiled as he smiled back at me. We finished and Edward got the waitresses attention he slipped his credit card in before handing the folder back to the girl, I could see both Ben and Angela wanting to argue but I shook my head and with a slightly laugh and a smile.

"Edward's treat. We invited you two join us, let us pay." I said as I watched Edward smile at us at the table and they nodded just as the waitress came back with his card. We stood up and headed out.

"How about a walk in the park?" Edward suggested as he looked at us and I smiled and nodded along with Angela.

"Sure it sounds good." Ben said as we all headed to the closest park, Ben was talking with Edward and they fell a few steps behind and Angela wrapped her arm through mine as we walked ahead.

"So both you and Edward seem happy, married life suites you both." Angela said as she smiled at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, now I don't have to head home to Charlie's every night. It still feels slightly strange even now, I keep thinking I will wake up and it be all a dream." I said as I smiled brightly, married to Edward was fantastic, even if we haven't made love yet.

"Bella, I know I can trust you to keep a secret. Can I tell you one that you need to keep a secret forever?" Angela asked as she looked at me and I nodded my head, Angela took a deep breath.

"I'm a witch. I found out on my eighteenth birthday, it came as a shock and I found out it runs in my family, it skips generations here and there but the first born daughter is the only one to get the magic, I hasn't ever been a boy." Angela said to me and I blinked, it wasn't what I was expecting, but I smiled and listened as she spoke.

"Wow, that's great Angela. I guess you told Ben, do you mind if Edward knows?" I asked as I watched my friend and she smiled before shaking her head.

"No, I planned to tell you and him about what I am, no marriage should have secrets in them." Angela said as she smiled at me and I saw both Edward and Ben jog towards us again, Edward picked me up and swung me around in a circle. I laughed as he put me down, and he just smiled at me.

"Edward, give me some warning next time." I said as I smiled and winked at Angela. Ben smiled and I saw Edward smiling at Angela. He smirked at me before sending me a wink. "Sorry love, I just felt like surprising you." Edward said as he found a park bench and Angela and Ben headed over with us, Edward sat em down on his lap and Angela and Ben sat next to us.

"Can I ask you both to keep a secret? What I want to tell you can not be told to another, it can endanger us all." Edward said as he looked at Angela and Ben, I rubbed Edward's arm up and down as I smiled calmly. Angela and Ben nod their heads.

"I am not human. I'm a vampire, as is my whole family, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Bella found out a few weeks after we spent time together, when the van almost killed Bella, I used my speed to stop the van. At the time I didn't know what I was feeling, I only knew I had to save Bella." Edward said as I saw Ben looking a bit green, Angela looked as though she had gotten the answer to a very hard maths question.

"By telling us this, how can it endanger us all?" Ben asked after he calmed down and I saw Angela give he a smile which he returned.  
"The leaders of the vampire world don't want humans to know about them, and when Edward left me, I went cliff jumping with a friend. Alice had seen me jump, and she thought I had tried to kill myself, she raced back to forks only found me alive, but Rosalie hadn't been updated and had rang Edward saying I was dead."

" Edward decided he wouldn't live in a world that I wasn't in and headed to Italy where the leaders lived, asking them to end him. Alice realised and she and I headed to Italy to stop Edward. It was a close call, but I ended up being brought to the leaders as well as Edward and Alice. While we were in there we almost lost our lives"

"It was only on a promise Alice made that got us out of there alive. They demanded I either become a vampire or they would kill me before I left, Alice promised she would change me, but only after I had worked away to leave my human life without having a search across the country for me, which you know Charlie would do if I suddenly disappeared. They agreed and we came back and it was then that Edward and the family came back to forks. Of course my friend I went cliff jumping with wasn't to happy I was back with Edward, and the friend was Jacob. The dislike between Edward and Jacob is quite strong, I can't tell you that story since it isn't mine to tell." I said as I watched as both Angela and Ben looked at me wide eyes.

"Wow, you knew about vampires for a while. No wondered when I asked you what was going on when we did my invites for graduation, you was clammed up. I am guessing if Edward is a vampire and the dislike between Jacob and Edward is strong it isn't just jealousy, he is an enemy to Edward." Angela said as she smiled slightly and I nodded my head and Edward cleared his throat.  
"mortal enemy, is correct, the only thing that has kept him from ripping me to pieces is the treaty my family and I have with the tribe." Edward said as he twisted a piece of my hair and I sighed and leaned into him.

"Mortal enemies, in the comics I read, that would be between werewolves and vampires." Ben said as Edward nodded his head slightly and I watched as both Angela and Ben's mouths fell open.  
"Wow, vampires werewolves and witches. The world is stranger than it was yesterday when I thought it was only witches. May I ask how old you are Edward?" Angela asked as she looked at Edward and I.

"You can, I was born twentieth of June nineteen-oh-one. I was changed in nineteen-eighteen, when I was seventeen and dying from the Spanish influenza, my biological mother and father had already died from it, Carlisle was one of the doctors working at the hospital in Chicago where I had lived. I was the first one Carlisle changed. Esme was next, then Rosalie and lastly Emmett. Alice and Jasper came to join our family, they were already vampires." Edward said as he looked at me and I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Wow, I guess the world has changed a lot since you were born." Ben said as he looked wide eyed at Edward and smiled as I kissed his cheek. Edward nodded his head and I looked at Angela.  
"Why don't we head back to the house and we can all talk to you both a bit more, it will be warmer for you three. Plus, I think Alice might try and cook again, she burnt the toast this morning past black." Edward said and I laughed slightly and nodded my head and I smiled as I saw Ben and Angela nod.

"Okay, where did you park you car?" I asked Ben as I looked at him with a small smile.  
"Just across the street here, and where is yours" Ben asked and Edward smiled a bit.  
"In front of the theatre, the silver Volvo, you looked at as we headed to the restaurant." Edward said as he smiled and I just looked at Angela.  
"Would you like me to drive you car home, and then we can all go in one car?" Edward asked and I smirked slightly.

"Uh, sure but do you know where my house is?" Ben asked as he looked from Edward to me, Edward nodded and pointed to his head. And Ben looked confused and I smiled and Angela was looking at me.  
"I can read minds, so I know what your house looks like, it's okay Ben I will have it at your house in ten minutes." Edward said and I watched Ben and Angela's mouths drop open again.  
"But the drive is just under an hour." Angela said as she looked between Edward and I.

"Not with Edward behind the wheel it isn't. Don't worry your car is perfectly safe, Edward, can I have the Volvo keys while Ben gives you his." I said as I watched as Edward handed me his keys and Ben handed his over. I smiled gave Edward a kiss and with Ben and Angela following me I led them to the Volvo. Edward headed to Ben's car and soon he was out of sight.  
"So, Bella did you ever freak out when you found out what Edward was?" Angela asked as we sat in the Volvo, Edward was due back in a minute. I smiled as I turned and faced her and Ben who was in the back seat of the Volvo.

"No, not really. I already knew he couldn't be human from how good looking he was. Edward's family aren't the only ones that are vampires, and not all of them are a kind or nice as the Cullens are. Do you remember when I came back from phoenix? I had my leg in a cast for prom, as well as a few other injuries, it wasn't from falling down two flights of stairs and going through a window like we told everyone, it was from a vampire nomad's attack, he tricked me."

"I had gone with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's when they played a game of baseball, during the game three nomads came, one was a tracker, it means he can find anyone he wants no matter how far they are. Edward heard his thoughts he wanted to make me his next meal, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle,Emmett, Alice and Jasper made them leave and Carlisle hoped they would leave me and the rest of Forks alone, but James that was the trackers name, wanted me."

"To him it was a game, I was the prize and since I had seven vampires willing to protect me it made it a challenge to him. Edward wanted me away from Forks as fast as possible, but I needed to make sure Charlie would be safe. We came up with a plan, that I would say I hated Forks and was heading back to phoenix, we did it when the tracker was listening. Then I left I headed to the Cullen's house, with him running in the other direction, Edward was with me, Alice and Emmett were running behind us."

"I swapped clothes with Esme, to try and hide my scent. And then the Cullen's split up, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were going to follow James, his partner was Victoria, she was one of the other two from the group of nomads, the last of the group was Laurant, he left the group and went to the other vampires in Denail who are like the Cullens." I said as I took a deep breath, I traced my scar that James had given me from the attack as I continued.

"Esme and Rosalie were staying in Forks to keep an eye on Charlie and when Victoria came through the town followed her as well. Alice and Jasper took me south, we headed to phoenix, we had hoped to trick James into thinking I was somewhere else, since he knew we knew he could hear what we had said. Anyway he found out about the trick, and he came to phoenix. He tricked me by making me think he had my mom, he told me the only way to save her was if I could slip past Alice and Jasper and meet him alone."

"I believed him, and the day I slipped away from them was the day Edward was coming to phoenix to hide with me while the others continued hunting, James. We were at the airport and I knew that the level we were on had a bathroom that had two exit doors on either side of the gate, so I slipped in one and went out the other. I went by my old family home which he had told me to, I rang the number he had left and I was told to head to my old dance school, I followed. When I got there I found out he had used some old family videos of my mom to make it sound like she was there, then he decided he was going to leave a message for Edward, a video of his own."

"He spoke about a few things while he taunted me, when I tried to make a run for it he throw me into one of the walls, he then snapped my leg like it was a twig, and when I thought I was going to die he bit me. It was then that Edward came to my rescue, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were there as well. Carlisle and Alice help try and look after me, while Emmett and Jasper ripped James apart and burnt the pieces, I was drifting in and out of conciousness, because of all the blood I had lost, I told them about the burning in my hand and Edward sucked the venom out. I ended up in hospital there, where I was under sedatives for almost a week, before I woke up. I had cracked ribs, a broken leg and a few blood transfusions, and stitches in my head." I said again and I saw Edward causally walking towards the car and I smiled as I unlocked the door for him, he smiled as he slid into the drivers seat.

"The whole time Bella was under I stayed in her hospital room, not leaving. I was so scared I would lose her, I kept watch. After Bella woke up I tried to talk her into moving in with her mother and step father in Florida, she wouldn't have it. Bella can be quite stubborn, so we stayed together, I then tricked her into going to prom with me, since I knew she wouldn't go if I asked her. We thought our problems were done with the death of James, I underestimated how strong Victoria's feeling for him were." Edward said as he spat out Victoria's name and I saw Ben flinch slightly as I rubbed Edward's arm.

"Edward, she is gone. She can't hurt you, me or anyone again." I said as I turned around in my seat and buckled my seat belt.  
"I will warn you both, I drive quite fast and very over the speed limit, so buckle up. Don't worry you car is in your driveway Ben, in one piece, just like we will be as I drive, I have faster reflexes and better eyesight than you three." Edward said as he started the car and I rolled my eyes as he pulled out of the park and headed out of Port Angeles. Soon as we were out of the city area Edward floored it.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you speed." Ben said as he gulped slightly. Angela was looking at me, I could feel her gaze on me and I just shrugged.  
"Any time I was running late for school, Edward's crazy driving saved me, we got there on time. Now I am used to his driving, I still get a little wary when it's the others but I know they would never crash. When Alice and I were on our way to save Edward, Alice was driving way over the speed limit, it looked like the other cars were driving backwards." I said as I saw Edward give me a look and I shrugged again, I guess Alice had forgotten to tell Edward just how fast she had been going to get to save him on time. Angela just nodded and I could see Ben was trying to do some of the maths, I shook my head and shut my eyes. It wasn't long afterwards I felt the car slow down slightly, and I knew we had entered Forks, just passed the welcome sign. Edward slowed down again and I could hear two sighs of relief.

I opened my eyes as the Volvo came to a complete stop, in front of the Cullen house and I smiled. Edward got out and had opened all our doors, before Ben or Angela had their seat belts off. I heard Angela squeak slightly and I laughed and shook my head. Edward helped me out of the car, it was then I remembered the fact that Esme, Alice and Rosalie were human again. I looked at Edward and speaking softly, I knew neither Angela or Ben could hear me.  
"Edward, Esme, Alice and Rosalie are human again, how are we going to explain that?" I asked as I looked at Edward and he smiled at me before breathing in my ear.

"Don't worry, we can explain it to them, now just relax." I heard him say in my ear and I nodded my head as we held hands and headed into the house, Ben and Angela were following us, we opened the door and allowed them to walk in before us.

I could hear Jasper and Alice talking in the living room, and Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage. Edward and I headed up to the living areas and we sat down on the couch, Angela and Ben were right behind us and Alice looked nervous, Jasper hissed softly and Edward spoke to fast for me to understand but I guessed he was explaining what Angela and Ben were doing here, I noticed Jasper relax slightly. Alice came over and gave me a hug.  
"So did you enjoy the movie?" Alice asked as she looked between Edward and I. I smiled slightly, before nodding slightly.

"It was good. It was great to get out with just Edward without having a pixie telling us when we needed to be back, or discussing the success of the wedding or more wedding details. I was pretty sure, Edward would either start pulling his hair out because you were interrupting all out time together or I was going to go crazy and start breaking things with all the questions you were asking me." I said as I smiled at Alice, and she and Jasper laughed and Angela and Ben was looking between us.

"Emmett, Carlisle. Can you please bring Esme and Rose with you, we have some guests." I said at normal level and Angela raised and eyebrow and Ben looked confused. Emmett came in at half his 'normal' speed carrying Rosalie on his back, and he stopped suddenly and Rose sent him a glare as she coughed, Emmett helped her off his back and they came and sat down beside Jasper and Alice, Rose sent me a look and I just smiled at her and she looked shocked. Carlisle came into the room with Esme walking behind him.

Edward POV.

I watched as the rest of our family came into the room, Bella smiled at Rosalie, when Rosalie went to send her a warning look which shocked Rose, and I had a hard time not to laugh. Angela told her story again, by the time she had finished Carlisle wanted to run some tests, Esme was happy that later on she might be gaining another son and daughter. Rosalie seemed shocked and she voiced some of her questions, which Angela answered as she could. Emmett had laughed and welcomed them both to the family. Jasper had relaxed slightly, Alice was smiling and Bella was curled up next to me with her head on my shoulder.

"So, now what happens? Angela and Ben our now honorary members of our family. The Volturi are already wondering what is going on with Bella's change, but what about what has happened to us, now. Should the Volturi find out in any way, the whole family and most likely anyone we know will be killed for the fact that we broke the law." Esme said as she looked at everyone in the room, Ben looked confused and Angela looked slightly scared.

"I am guessing the leaders you told us about earlier are the Volturi?" Angela asked as she looked at everyone and Bella and I nodded our heads, as we sighed. Jasper sent out a few calming waves and I smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, so now you know our secret, and we have learnt of yours. The secret shall never pass these walls, I know Edward has told you he can read minds. He isn't the only one in our family that is talented, Jasper is an empath, he can also manipulate the emotions around him. I can see the future, based on a decision one makes, that's why I know Bella will be a Vampire at some stage. I can also see somethings easier than others, the weather is one. Bella is the only mind that Edward can't read, but I can see her future and Jasper can change her emotions." Alice said as she smiled and moved up and down.

"I would ask , if someone has given you too much sugar today Alice, but I already know you are always like this." Rosalie said as she joked towards Alice and Alice just stuck her tongue out at her and Emmett laughed and Jasper smiled, while I could see Ben looking around at the house.

"Why, don't Bella and I give these two the tour of the house." I said and Esme smiled as she nodded her head and Carlisle smiled at us as he took Esme's hand and they headed up to his office again. Emmett just turned on his play station 3 on and challenged Jasper to one of the racing games he had. Rosalie and Alice headed over to the computer for some online shopping. Bella stood up and linked arms with Angela, while Ben and I walked along side each other.

"I think, now would be the time to set something straight." I said to Ben as he looked at me his thoughts whirled around in circles and so I tried to block them as best I could.

"When you heard Emmett and I talking about Prom, and I mentioned Angela. I did it because I knew she liked you, just as you liked her but because you were both so shy neither of you two had done anything about it, I just needed to give you a slight push. Angela had been so nice to Bella, both in her thoughts as well as her actions and so I wanted to see her happy, I realised she liked you even though she seemed unsure about whether or not you liked her back. Of course back then I couldn't just walk up to you both and say, yes you like each other and of course she would go on a date with you, since everyone would think I was crazy. So I thought if you thought I was interested to go out with Angela, then it might push you into asking her yourself. I only think of Angela as a friend, just as I do with you. Bella has and will be the only woman I look at, much like you look at Angela." I said as I watched Ben look at me surprised, and I smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"Thank you, then for your little push. I don't know how to repay you." Ben said to me and I smiled and shook my head, with a smile.  
"Just keep Angela happy, that's all, I ask. I can see and hear just how serious you are about each other, so don't let her go for any reason. I know you remember what Bella looked like when I left, I think the same thing would happen to Angela if you left her." I said as I winced and Ben thought of how Bella looked after I had left and he winced and apologised in his thoughts.

As we headed back downstairs Bella and Angela spoke to each other about what had happened since they had last seen each other which happened to be our wedding. Occasionally we would point out something to Ben and Angela and answer questions, we showed them each room, but only pointed out our sibling's rooms, Carlisle had left his office door open and so we head headed in there, Bella had shown them the collections of paintings next to the door, and Carlisle was sitting down in the chair behind his desk as he told the stories behind each picture and how they are related, Angela and Ben spent a little more time looking at the one that held the Volturi leaders in it.

With the stories, finished and the tour over it was late afternoon. Angela had mentioned the time and Bella and I had smiled slightly as we headed down with Ben and Angela back to our car, as we went down toward the ground floor our family stuck their heads out of whatever room they were in to say goodbye.

I drove Angela and Ben home slower than I drove back from port Angeles. Ben asked some questions and I answered them, Angela was thinking and I tried as best I could to block out her thoughts. One thing Angela thought of caught my attention, something about a spell the other night, the night my father and Brothers were out hunting and the girls had made their wish.

"Angela what were you just thinking about?" I asked and I could hear Bella hide her laugh, while Ben shook his head and Angela went through her thoughts again.

"Oh, just about the other night. I was practising a spell on a falling star. I'm not sure if it worked though. Why do you ask?" Angela said before she asked and I smiled and I saw Bella look at me with her eyebrow raised, Ben looked confused and Bella was concentrating.  
"Bella remember the night I went hunting with my brothers and father. The next morning you got a very strange and worried call from my sisters and mother?" I asked and Bella blinked before she nodded.

"Yes, the night before the three of them had wished on the same falling star. Their wish came true and it freaked everyone out." Bella said before she widened her eyes and turned to look at Angela with a sparkle in her eyes. Angela looked at bother of us while Ben still looked confused, Bella smiled.  
"The night you placed the spell on the falling star was the night my sisters and mother had made a wish to become human again, their wish came true. Your spell worked, Angela it did something most vampires believed was impossible, being changed back into a human." I said as I saw recognition dawn on Angela's face. Bella smiled as Ben also understood, he blinked before looking from Angela to Bella and then to me.

"The spell worked? Wow." Angela said as she smiled and Ben laughed and Bella turned back around to face the front with a wide smile on her face, I also couldn't keep the smile from my face.

"Not only did it work but it made three people very happy and worried five of us. You must be a very strong witch to be able to do that." I said again and I saw Angela blush as she gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Way to go Ang." Ben said and Bella laughed as she cheered for her friend. I smiled and shook my head at them.

"Don't feel bad about it Angela, my mother and sisters are very happy as you saw." I said as I pulled into Angela's driveway, Bella and I said goodbye and smiled as we watched Ben walk Angela to the door and then we gave them some privacy. Minutes later Ben got back into the Volvo, and we headed to his house.

"Thank you for asking for Ang and I to join you both today. I know we all had fun and it was interesting to become part of a secret. Now that it had been pointed out I feel kind of dumb not have noticed before." Ben said as I heard Bella smile and I gave a small laugh.

"Your welcome and I thank you for keeping our secret. Humans have a strong self preservation instinct, you all know subconsciously that we were dangerous even if you didn't realise it. It is normal to keep your distance from us." I said as I saw Bella roll her eyes slightly.

"I don't seem to have the same instinct since I wasn't frightened of Edward for a second. I got closer to him and his family, and then it seemed I couldn't keep the supernatural away from me, Edward left and the person I was hanging out with the most was a werewolf. I think it is safe to say I wasn't mean to be in the human world, even the closest friend I had at school was Angela and she is a witch." Bella said as she smiled and I gave a laugh while Ben shook his head. I pulled up into his driveway and Ben smiled, as he got out. He headed inside and I drove Bella and I back to our crazy house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, let me know of any thoughts, comments or criticism. Next chapter a little fluff between Carlisle and Esme while Edward escapes with Bella to their meadow.  
**


	8. Escaping to the Meadow

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed the long chapter. I was trying to keep the chapters at all the came length which was why chapter 5 was cut into three and the last part of chapter five could have been cut in half but since it had been a very long time since i had updated I thought I would give you guys a treat.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. which is why it is so awesome.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Carlisle POV.

"Alice, I said no. Not again." Jasper said as walked out of their bedroom, Alice was running after him she was dressed with a long sleeve shirt and designer jeans, only her neck, face, and hands, weren't covered and she was wearing flats. Jasper hurried down the stairs with Alice right on his heels.

"Jasper, they are only bruises. Nothing broken and no permanent damage." Alice said as she went downstairs after him, I headed after them.

"No Alice, I want you to see Carlisle. It is too dangerous I almost bit you, and not to change you but to drink from you." Jasper said before he hurried out of the house and I knew he would go hunt. I heard Edward sigh from his and Bella's room.

"It's okay Bella, I just want to talk to Carlisle." Edward said and I could hear Bella breath out.

"Okay, then can we go out to the meadow?" Bella asked and I smiled, Edward and Bella's bolt hole from the house was a meadow, near by. I heard Edward laugh.

"Yes, Love we can. I'll even pack a picnic for you." Edward said as I heard him walking to the stairs. I was on the ground floor of the house, Alice was sitting unhappily on the couch. Edward entered the room and he nodded to head towards the kitchen I followed him.

"Okay what happened?" I asked as Edward started making a picnic for Bella.

"Jasper accidentally held Alice too hard last night, and he thinks he has hurt her more than she wants to say. When they were being close, the strength of Alice's scent made him almost drink from her. With the overwhelming feelings he was feeling adding to the fact of blood right from the source was almost too much for him, he feels ashamed of his actions since he feels like he almost killed his wife." Edward said as he sighed and finished packing away food and drink for Bella to have while they had their time in the meadow.

"Right, when he gets home lets just making him feel from us support, caring and love. He didn't bite her, he abstained which is an achievement for him, let's make him feel that and not us being worried or ashamed, as he will be feeling that enough by himself. I will go and check Alice over and make sure everything is fine. Rosalie and Emmett seem fine, no freak outs from Emmett after he was over the initial shock. Now go and have fun with your Wife." I said as I watched Edward smile and headed back to Bella before I watched him run down the stairs with Bella on his back, and him smiling as they headed to their special place.

I headed into the living room and smiled as I looked at Alice.

"I heard Jasper wants me to check you over." I said as I watched Alice, pout before nodding her head, she sighed and we headed up to my office which had some medical supplies up there in case of emergencies with Bella and now it seemed the rest of the women in the house. Esme was do some of the laundry and was quite happy continuing her normal day, except her heading out into Forks, Other than the Bella and us boys, the others weren't allowed to leave the house. Their appearance is different and we don't want to leave any speculations if we are going to leave in a few years.

"Carlisle, they are nothing, I promise you. I have already seen it; I just wish Jasper would believe me. But I know you want to look over me just to make sure. I also saw what you were talking to Edward about, I want to say thank you." Alice said as she gave me a small smile, I checked the bruises she had. They were light ones that would go away in a few days, nothing to be worried about.

"I think I will do some online shopping, since I can't go out to actually go shopping." Alice said as she got up and with a small wave left my office, she headed down to the living room to where the computer nook was. Esme was coming up to the office and I smiled as she came over to me.

"I see you are free Doctor. Would you like to give me an examination." Esme said as she gave me a smile and a wink, I smiled back and let out a soft growl.

* * *

Edward POV.

I was glad to get out of the house, Bella and I had a lot to think about Angela was a witch, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were human again and Ben knew what we were. Esme had wanted to get Carlisle for some alone time, since they had been busy the last few days. I was glad I wouldn't have to read, see or hear anything. Bella had suggested the Meadow, and she didn't know we would be spending most of the day there, I had brought blankets and even thicker jackets for her since I knew it would be close to nightfall before headed home.

Bella's POV.

Edward slid me off his back slowly and carefully, we had made it to the meadow in record time, I wondered if we brought Angela and Ben here if they would find it just as peaceful as Edward and I did. I thought about it some more but I was glad only Edward and I really knew where the meadow was, I really wanted to keep it special between Edward and I. Edward had laid out the blanket while I was lost in my mind. I sat down with my legs straight out in front of me and my arms behind me as I lifted my face towards the soft sunlight that was in the meadow, I opened my eyes as I looked at Edward his skin was sparkling like it always did in the sun and my breath left my lungs in a soft whoosh. He was my husband mine in every way, just like I was his in every way, well almost since I wasn't feeling completely well at the wedding Edward and I hadn't had our wedding night, and every time I brought it up Edward seemed to be stalling.

It was almost the start of September and I didn't mind if I was nineteen even if my husband would forever be seventeen. Edward had told me he had been changed near his eighteen birthday so he was really closer to eighteen than seventeen. I sighed as I shut my eyes and once again lifted my face to the sun, it was slightly warm in the sunlight so I shrugged out of long sleeve light jacket, I had noticed Edward was drawing in a sketch pad and I wondered why, I knew he had perfect recall.

"Edward, why are you drawing?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look into his golden ones.

"Because I want you to be able to look at this once you are changed and hopefully you will remember today sitting in the sun, happy and married to me." Edward replied and I smiled as I looked at him.

"I will always remember today and every day we have been together." I said as I watched him smile my favourite crooked smile.

When Edward was done, he had coloured the page in it looked more like a photo slightly faded from age than a sketch he'd done right next to me. I looked though the rest of the sketchbook and smiled, there were different scenes. There were a few of when I was sleeping and I raised an eyebrow.

"It's so I can always see you sleeping outside of my mind." Edward had said and I smiled as I looked at him. Edward decided it was time for lunch and so he unpacked all the food for me to eat. I ate while he watched me and a few times he had sketched for a few seconds before he put it back down. When I was done Edward packed up everything and put it back in the backpack he'd taken with us.

As nice as our time together was sitting in the meadow, I felt the need for closer contact, I moved so I was sitting between Edward's legs. With my fingers plucking at a loose end of my jeans and my hair covering my face I sighed.

"Edward, I love you. I know we made a promise the night I said yes to you, I was wondering if you lied to me about wanting my body." I said in a rush, I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I heard Edward's sharp inhale. My hair hid my face until he gently pushed my chin with two of his fingers to get me to look at him.

"Bella. I love you; I am just worried I will hurt you. I haven't lied, I want you so much that at times I feel like I might crack with the stress, and hurt you." Edward said as he kissed my cheek, before dropping his hand and running it through his hair. I rested my head on his chest.

"Can we at least try, if it doesn't work out you'll change me and we'll go hide in Alaska until I am past my newborn year." I said as I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I knew I was pushing him but it was something I wanted just like how I had to fight him for us to be together. Edward kissed my lips in a way that made me think he was considering it but it changed and I knew I hadn't won. Well since he wasn't playing fair, I decided I wouldn't either. I unbuttoned my shirt with strangely calm fingers and had moved my shirt off of my shoulders before I heard Edward growl a little. I felt the corners of my lips pull up as we continued to kiss, I moved onto Edward's button shirt and I got the last button undone before Edward pulled back to let me breathe.

"Bella. We should wait until we are inside out of the cold." Edward said in a warning tone and I shook my head.

"I am fine, I am warm and have waited long enough to have you." I said as I moved my hands behind my back and undid my bra. I looked at Edward as I lowered my bra and I watched as his eyes darkened and widened. A soft growl that was almost like a purr left Edward's chest as he lightly pushed me back onto the blanket.

* * *

A/N: A little fluff between Carlisle and Esme while Bella and Edward get a little steamy in the meadow.  
Also I am sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. Sometimes they are hard to write but I do my best. I'm still looking for a beta reader so excuse any mistakes and please review. They make me smile and write faster.


	9. Emailing a Friend

A/N: Hey Everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the unedited story and I am once again sorry for any mistakes you find.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does, I only own the plot and the extra characters.

* * *

Rose POV.

It was a week after Emmett and I had reconnected after I had become human again that I started to feel strange at first I thought nothing of it. I was fine until I was around some kinds of foods or moved too fast, then I would feel very sick and most times end up in the bathroom being sick. It worried Emmett and a few times he had asked or more like begged me to speak to Carlisle about it. I refused thinking it would go away. It was just after I had come out of the bathroom for the second time that day that I remembered something from Emmett's and my past.

We had been on our forth honeymoon, and had gone to south America. While there deep in the jungle we had come across a very pregnant women, we had asked her why she was so far from the population and she had told us of how her personal angel had come for her only to leave her and she couldn't find him. It was one time I had wished I had Edward's power to read minds to understand what she meant, Emmett and I stayed with the woman as she was heavily pregnant and it wasn't long before we realised the baby she carried wasn't human, with my medical training I looked after her as best I could with Emmett hunting for her as she grew weaker. When the baby had ripped it's way out of her Emmett and I hurried to change her, Emmett looked after the baby while I kept her heart beating until I felt it would keep beating on it's own. When she had finished her transformation we had grown closer and she had helped me. I got to look after a baby while she changed and it was then I hadn't hated what I was as strongly as I had.

After we had taught her how to hunt animals and shown her child the same we had left them to find the vampire who had done that to her. I had promised myself I wouldn't let him hurt another woman. Emmett and I knew that if we hadn't been there when the baby came she would have died, and the child would have grown up without their mother. The new mother was Rosa and her child had been called Emmlie after what Emmett and I had done for her. After we left we had found the vampire, and Emmett had dealt with him making sure he wouldn't hurt another woman but left alive so any children he had before didn't lose their father as well as their mother. We had seen Rosa before we had come back to our family and had left her some money and our address. It was once in a while that we would receive letters from Rosa and Emmlie, we got photos, letters and then when emails came they came too. Rosa and Emmlie would move around a lot but lived close to humans after Rosa had gathered some control and Emmlie didn't mind not drinking from humans.

I wondered if maybe I was pregnant and if so I would need to email Rosa asking for her help and finding out what we would have to do to survive, I wanted this baby and so I would do anything to protect her or him. I was glad Edward wasn't home to hear my thoughts, after we had come back from our trip Emmett and I had agreed not to think about it when Edward was around or mention it to the others it seemed private between Emmett and I. I had slipped a few times but Edward hadn't noticed that the child was different than the ones I used to think about and so I knew he never really looked closer to my thoughts it was that was the reason I was thankful for.

I kept my suspicions to myself and headed to the computer. I logged onto my emails and sent a quick one to Rosa. I smiled as a few minutes later I got a reply.

_Dear Rosalie._

_I got your email. I remember everything that led to Emmlie and to my change. I am still thankful for what you and Emmett did for me and Emmlie. I hope everything is good with your family and Emmlie says hi, she remembers both you and Emmett and often asked about you both. We were wondering if maybe we could come and visit you sometime. I know we would have to explain a lot but I think I am ready to finally tell my story completely to others. I bumped into Joham a few years back. He was so cold towards me, Emmlie wasn't with me at the time which I was thankful for he seemed interested in her, wanting her to join him. We moved that night Emmlie knew I was worried about something she was fine, we now are living towards the deeper human parts of Columbia._

_Enough of that here is everything I remember of the pregnancy. It was a few days after Joham had seduced me that I started getting sick around food. I was eating more, sleeping more and it was a few days that I started getting a bump, it was rock hard and cool to the touch. It was then that I left my village and headed into the forest. I started hunting animals and drinking them because I couldn't handle any food, so I tried blood. As long as I had blood I could eat food as well. It was a few weeks before I started noticing a few things, I had become stronger than I had been before, I could see further, hear further and my sense of taste became sharper not as sharp as my vampire state but close to. As I became stronger so did Emmlie, she would kick and you saw the bruises, I know I had a few broken bones before you and Emmett came along and a few after, I was so glad you were there and bandaged me when I needed it. Then Emmlie ripped her way out, and then I lost conciousness, I remember you biting me with the help of Emmett._

_I think a day or the day the baby tries to break free if you get a C-section it would improve the mother surviving. I trust you will do everything you can for the mother to be just like you did for me. I hope I can see you soon._

_Rosa._

I read the email and I took note of everything I needed to look out for. I log out of my emails and headed to my room, I went to the mirror and looked at my stomach, I couldn't notice anything and I wondered if I had jumped the gun, I had been a vampire for so long it might take me a while before falling pregnant if I could. I would wait and see before I mentioned this to anyone in my family. I headed back downstairs and smiled as I reread the message before sending a reply to Rosa. When I logged off again I saw Alice sitting in the living room smiling at me. I headed over to her and smiled back.

"The future has changed for the whole family. I see children running around a few of them, everyone seems so happy. I saw you emailed a friend I promise I didn't see anything, I just wanted you to know I saw this vision before you emailed your friend but it became stronger after you had." Alice said before she smiled again and started looking through a fashion magazine.

Emmett POV.

I was starting to worry about Rosie, she had been sick everyday day now for a week. Every time I asked her to see Carlisle she said no, she said it must be her body getting used to being human again and some foods just don't sit well. I get the feeling she is hiding something from me but why?

Ever since she had become human again, I had started to act like Eddie. I don't think I could ever tease him about being over protective again. The girls could get sick, injured or die so easily and I could understand why Eddie was constantly watching Bella. It was two days ago he heard that in my mind and now he wouldn't let it drop.

"Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Edward said to me the other day and I just shook my head, Jasper seemed worse than me and was constantly asking Edward questions in his mind as well as speaking out. Carlisle found it slightly funny when he wasn't worrying over Esme. Edward had gone from being named over protective and bossy to the one we each went to with questions and asking for help so we didn't have our own girl wanting to hit us with something.

Bella had found it funny when I had come to her asking some questions, about being human again, Edward had laughed until Bella had said something to him and he had shut up. It was a week and a half from when Rose and I had reconnected with her being human that she started acting funny other than being sick whenever food was around. She kept staring off into space, smiling and humming so tune I couldn't place. It didn't click in my mind until I saw her go to her emails and she smiled so widely I knew she had received an email from Rosa our friend in South America. When I walked over to see what was written Rose had pulled up a shopping web page instead before I could see anything.

"Sorry, Em. Rosa wants me to keep a secret even from you. So why don't you, Jasper and Edward go out for some hunting or even wrestling." Rose said to me and I sighed before giving a nod of my head. Jasper came willingly being our the house with four humans in it every minute of everyday was making it tough on Jasper but he kept himself well fed. Edward said he would hang around for a little bit, he told me not to let Rose know. I frowned I never liked hiding things from Rose since it usually meant no fun time for us. I did as he asked and Jasper and I went out for a hunt and a few wrestling matches. Esme had said not to knock over any more trees, since she couldn't go to where we were to plan a new ones.

Edward POV.

Emmett was worried and his usual happy go lucky attitude was almost gone, Rosalie was keeping something from him and even the rest of us, a few times when I had paid attention to her thoughts it centred around a baby, but not just any baby one that looked between her and Emmett. Her thoughts were hopeful and I had no clue to why, vampires couldn't have children.

I was shocked when Rosalie sent Emmett away on a hunt and wrestling usually she would hate wrestling since Emmett usually came home with ripped and torn clothes. It was about fifty years ago Emmett finally realised he couldn't go hunting in clothes Rosalie had gotten him, he had always come home with ripped and torn clothes and when it had been Rosalie who had gotten them for him, she ended up mad which meant Emmett whined for a while until Rose forgave him and then I ended up leaving the house to get away from them reconnecting after their fights.

Emmett had listened to me, and hadn't let Rose know I had stayed behind. I listened to Rosalie's thoughts and froze. Her friend she was writing two she had changed after she had a child that wasn't completely human, I ground my teeth together when I realised just what this meant. There was a large chance that every female in our home right now was carrying a child. With the information fresh in my mind I ran out of the house staying out of view from Where Rosalie was and headed to find Jasper and Emmett, it was easy and they took one look at me and they hurried over, their minds a mess of jumbled and half formed thoughts.

"We better get Carlisle here right now, I only want to explain this once." I said as Jasper reached for his phone and rang Carlisle, he was at home in his study reading the newest medical journal. He followed my trail and we sat down in the tree at different branches but so we could see each other.

Emmett POV

"The email Rose was reading was from a friend called Rosa. When Rose and I were on our forth honeymoon we had found her in the jungle heavily pregnant, Rose wondered what was wrong and so we asked her. She was looking for her 'angel' who had come to visit her at night, but he had disappeared and she had tried to find him. We stayed with her and Rose would hunt animals before she would rip a limb or so off and cook it for Rosa. It wasn't long that we stayed with her that we knew she wasn't carrying a human baby, there were bruises, a few broken bones and as Rosa became more pregnant she started drinking blood. It was then we asked her everything about her visitor, she told us the full story and we knew it wasn't an angel that had come to her but a vampire. We stayed with her even through the birth since Rose and I had a bad feeling that if we left Rosa wouldn't have survived. The day the baby came it ripped it's way out of Rosa, once the baby was free Rosie and I bit Rosa at every major vein and I kept her heart beating while Rosie cared for the baby. Rosa survived but we knew had we left the baby wouldn't have had a mother, Rosa was so grateful for what Rose and I had done that she had named her baby girl Emmlie after Rose and I." I said as I took a deep breath letting my mind drift back to our time in the jungle.

"We taught Rosa and her baby to drink from animals instead of humans, which they took to quite well. Before we left them, Rose and I handed them a wad of money and our address. We had made an agreement not to mention what we saw while there to anyone because we didn't want a male vampire suddenly going after women for the fun of it. Before we left south America Rose and I found the vampire that had seduced Rosa, we didn't kill him but we made sure he couldn't seduce any more women. We had found he had other children, none of their mothers survived. Rose didn't want that fate for any women and neither did I. When we came back every now and again we would get letters, photos and later on emails about where they were, what they were doing and how Emmlie was going. It helped Rosie heal a bit about what happened in her human life." I said as I watched my brothers and father's faces full of shock.

* * *

A/N: What do you think?  
I am giving everyone a warning from here on out, the pregnancies won't be the same in the book. (You might have gathered that from Rosa's email where she describes some things that didn't happen in the books) next chapter Edward is going to freak out a little bit as are the rest of the guys. They know from what Emmett told them that there is a big chance their wife could be pregnant. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
